Pokémon Revelations
by Kryptonian-Keldeo
Summary: Years after the pokemon trainer Ash becomes a champion, his son is about to start his own pokemon journey. With one of the most powerful trainers in history as his father, can he live up to his fathers legacy? Read about him conquering everything in his way and travelling around the pokemon world in his quest... to be a pokemon master !
1. Chapter 1 - A New Dawn A New Day

Chapter 1: A New Dawn. A New Day.

"Hmmm….What Pokémon should I pick Eevee?" said Zorel while stroking his Eevee gently.

"Ee-eevee" exclaimed Eevee as it intently looked upwards at Zorel. "Hmm…A fire type, water type or a grass type? Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova? I've done my research on all of them, but, I just don't know Eevee."

He sighed and looked at the television across the room when a special report appeared: "Greetings everyone, it's me ! This is a reminder to all of you who are starting your Pokémon journey tomorrow morning; at my lab tomorrow at 10am, there will be 15 trainers starting a new journey so don't be late! Or you might not receive a Pokémon! That's all from me, so I'll see you all tomorrow at 10!"

*Zorels mother enters* "Come on sweetie. You've gotta make sure you wake up tomorrow to meet , so head on upstairs with Eevee" Zorel Didn't reply. "Mum…You remember years ago, when Dad…He became champion and when he left, he gave me the Eevee when it had just hatched?" slowly she replied "Yes…" "Tell me his exact words again please."

She remained quiet and then said "Zorel, I have the ability to communicate with Pokémon and I have a Pokémon for you, this Eevee is for you. Take care of it and raise it with love, and when you're old enough, take it, and travel the world, become strong together and challenge the best of the very best son! Enter Pokémon leagues across the world and maybe…You might just challenge me- no. I KNOW you will challenge me, and I look forward to it…I love you son." Those were your father's last words. There was a gust of silence in the room…. "I'm going to be the best! The very best! I'm gonna make you proud mum I promise! And I'll find dad…and challenge him to a champion battle!"

His mum smiled proudly at Zorel, "You do that Zorel, you can do it, I know you can! Now go get some rest for tomorrow." He nods, hugs his mum and heads to his bed. "Ash…Even though you're champion now, and you're not here, please, please look after Zorel as his journey is about to begin…"

"Eevee, tomorrow we start our Pokémon journey together" "Ee-eevee!" Zorel rubs Eevee's head while he lays in bed "Let's get some sleep, we're gonna need it haha, night buddy!" Eevee yawns and curls up next to Zorel and rest for the night.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

- The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town


	2. Chapter 2 - Pokémon! I Choose You!

Chapter 2: Pokémon! I Choose You!

"Pidgg-pidgeyyy! Pidgg-pidgeyyy!" screeched a flock of pidgey.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yawned Zorel as he sat up. "Today's the day Eevee!" he excitedly said. "Eeveeeee!" They both ran to the bedroom window and looked out at the sunrise across Pallet town and sniffed the fresh air.

"Zorel! Eevee! Come on down for breakfast" Zorel grabbed a fresh set of clothes and put them on as quickly as he could and scurried downstairs along with Eevee to the breakfast table "Mmmmm! This looks delicious mum! What a great way to start the day hahahaha! Tuck in Eevee" with hands and paws, they ate as much as they could that was on the table.

"Slow down you two! I know you are going to have a long day today, but no need to stuff yourself right now haha, I'll be making you both packed lunches for later on." "Eevee-eeveee!" "Thanks mum! Hahaha-" Zorel and Eevee both start choking on their food and after a few seconds they recover and breathe heavily "Ahhh….Hahaha" "What did I tell you two? Haha, that's enough food for now, go and make sure you have everything you need for later, it's already 8:40 so hurry up" "Sure thing mom! Come one Eevee lets go." They both scramble up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Hmmmm….What do I need? I have my bag, my belt for poke balls, my gloves, hat and….huh? Ah! Damn! I have no poke balls! Oh wait…Professor Oak will give me some, it's okay ahaha. Well, I guess I'm all set…you ready Eevee?" "Eevee!" it exclaimed happily. "Awesome!" Eagerly they both ran down stairs to the sitting room. "Mum! I'm ready now!" he shouted. "Oh…so it's finally time then? Well, here are your lunches. I'm so proud of you Zorel…" she wept. "Thanks mum, I promise I'll come back when my journey is complete!" he said sternly. "I know you will honey. And besides, I have my Pokémon to keep me company so it shouldn't be too bad isn't that right Blaziken, Delcatty, Glaceon and Beautifly!" as she throws her poke balls into the air her Pokémon come out, they all say good bye to Zorel as he walks down the path from the house. "Bye mum! Wish me luck!"

Eevee and Zorel confidently walk down the middle of the town heading to the Pokémon lab. The town's people are cheering them on and wishing them luck. Some are handing them items such as potions berries. Just up ahead is the Pokémon lab. Zorel hesitates for a slight moment and Eevee nudges him. "Let's go Eevee!" They run as quickly as they can to the Pokémon lab and run inside and there they see Professor Oak. "Professor? Where are all the trainers?""Ahh Zorel! Well you're actually the first one, everyone else shall be arriving shortly" he exclaimed heartily.

A group of trainers rampaged through the lab door showing immense enthusiasm about receiving their first Pokémon. "OK! Welcome everybody!" exclaimed the Professor. "Today, your journey as Pokémon trainers, begin!" a loud and vibrant cheer came from them. "So! Who wants to pick a Pokémon first?" "ME! ME! ME! Shouted everyone at once "Hahaha, okay, okay, Junior, let's start with you, now we have each start from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, so take your pick!"

"Urmmm….." As he longingly thought. "Oh! I know! I'll choose Cyndaquil!" "Very well, Cyndaquil it is! Leticia- you're next." As she stepped forward she immediately said "For my first Pokémon I'm going to pick Squirtle." "A good choice indeed Leticia" said calmly Professor Oak. "Tia, next" "Hmm…I like fire types…but I like grass types too…I'm going to choose Chikorita" "Chikorita will suit you well, Larry, now you." He slowly stepped forward. "Hmm…Easy. My first Pokémon is going to be a Charmander" "Charmander it is. Now the rest of you come up and choose a Pokémon, but don't fight!" So they each went up and choose a Pokémon of their preference. "Finally, my turn to choose a Pokémon!" Zorel exclaimed. "…" He stayed quiet. "Where are all the Pokémon?!" he cried. "Don't be upset, I have a Pokémon for you, we just need to wait until…" He was cut off as two young boys appeared the in the light of the lab door "Hehe…Did you really think you would start your adventure without us starting too?" Not shocked at all, Zorel replied "Ha. I should have known you guys would come, but like me, you just missed all the Pokémon" he quietly said. "No you haven't" said Oak slowly "come with me."

Zorel and his childhood friends and rivals- Azazel and Kyoni, followed Oak into the back of the lab. "I have some special Pokémon for you three. Now, as you may know, Zorel's father is the champion of the Unova region, and his brother- Stefan, is the champion of the Sinnoh league. Now they met up with me and gave me 3 Pokémon, the Pokémon of Unova; Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy, and these Pokémon are for you to choose from." Astonished, they all looked at each other and smiled with rivalry. "Since Zorel's family sent us the Pokémon, I say he chooses first" said Azazel, Kyoni agreed. "Eevee who should we add to our party…hmmm…Tepig. Tepig- I choose you!" he shouted. "Awesome, well in that case, I'm choosing Oshawott" said Kyoni calmly. "Then that leaves Snivy for me then" said Azazel. "I've watched you all grow since you were babies. Now you're journey is finally beginning, follow you instincts and maybe, you'll even be as good as Stefan or Ash. So you three, take your first step into the Pokémon world!"

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who's That Pokémon!

Chapter 3: Who's That Pokémon?!

Zorel, Kyoni and Azazel turned towards the lab door, slowly took their steps towards it and at once all entered through it and a loud cheer came from all the townspeople outside of the lab. The other 9 trainers appeared out of the crowd and curiously wondered what Pokémon they received. "What Pokémon do you guys have? We took all 9, so what do you have?!"

Azazel smirked. "Snivy! Come on out!" and Snivy appeared before the trainers; "Tepig I choose you!" "Oshawott let's go!" and they too appeared before the trainers. There was a ghastly silence and then an insane uproar and cheer – "WOAAAAAH! You have Unova starts?! That's crazy!" Azazel, Zorel and Kyoni walked down with their Pokémon to the crowd and the rest of the trainers; they all shook hands and received congratulations from the crowd and they all set out on their journeys, going their separate ways.

"Ahh, before you young ones leave, I have a special assignment for you" said Oak. "Yeah, what is it?" said Azazel excitedly. "You 3 have heard of a Pokédex before haven't you? Well, I'm going to give you each one and I'll need to you fill it for me, do you think you 3 could accomplish that for me?" he asked. "Of course we can! We promise we'll fill it up for ya!" exclaimed Zorel and the others agreed. "Thank you so much! I trust you will accomplish it, I'll also give you a set of Pokéballs that you can sue to capture Pokémon, so take care!" They thanked the professor as he walked away.

"This is it guys…this is the beginning of our journey" said Azazel "Ralts! Let's go!" as his Ralts came out of its Pokéball. "Shinx! You too!" said Kyoni. "This is it…let the journey begin; I know we'll come across each other again quite a lot, but for now, see ya! Take care guys!" said Azazel as he ran off into the distance and his journey began.

"Hey um…Zorel?" said Kyoni quietly "Yeah, what's up dude?" he replied. "I was thinking…you know a lot about Pokémon, and you learnt a lot from your brother and dad, so I was wondering if we could travel, and I could learn even more about Pokémon from you. So what do you think?" Zorel smiled. "Hehe, I think that's and awesome idea! It'll be great, and we'll have each other and our Pokémon for company haha" and with great relief Kyoni sighed "Haha, I'm glad, so let's get going?" "Yeah, let's go" and they walked towards the end of the town leading on to route 1. "WAIT!" Came a shout from the distance, and there they saw their mothers come up to them. "We're glad we caught you, we wanted to give you these before you left" they handed them each a regional map and an xtransceiver. "Woaah, ahah thanks a bunch mum!" they tightly hugged their mums and said their goodbyes then took their first steps on to route 1.

"Urmm…" said Zorel. "Well according to the regional map; if we go straight ahead through the forest we should be just fine and end up at Viridian city! It's not too far so it should be okay" said Zorel confidently. "Alright, you seem to know what you're doing haha" said Kyoni.

They casually chugged along through the forest of route 1 when suddenly – "Ahhhhhhh! Help meeeeeeeee!" screamed a man in the bushes as they saw a figure running towards them. A man jumped out at them and hid behind Kyoni "H-h-h-help me! There is this crazy Magikarp chasing me!" they heard a small rustling coming from a bush nearby… "Magiiii-Magikarp!" a wild Magikarp jumped out towards them and flopped about on the floor.

Quickly they pulled out their Pokédex's "Magikarp the fish Pokémon. A Magikarp living for many years can leap over mountain using splash. It remains useless though." "Hmm…I know! Shinx! I choose you!" shouted Kyoni as his Pokémon came out. "Use tackle Shinx!" and it charged at the Magikarp – but it slyly dodged it and used tackle on Shinx. Everyone was shocked! They didn't think Magikarp would be able to attack. "Spark! Tell Shinx to use spark!" yelled Zorel – "Uh! Shinx, use spark on Magikarp" shouted Kyoni and Shinx attacked it head on doing serious damage. "Now throw you're Pokéball at it!" quickly Kyoni pulled a pokeball out and threw it at the Magikarp. –wobble…wobble…wobble…PING- Kyoni ran up to the pokeball and exclaimed "Haha! I just caught my first Pokémon!" Zorel ran up to him and congratulated him "Amazing! How does it feel to catch you first Pokémon?" he said happily "Insane haha!" the stranger came up to them and said "Hmmm…your first Pokémon eh? I must admit that was quite impressive, I'll tell you what, come to me at the Pokémon centre in Viridian city; I'll reward you with something. See ya!"

"Wow. That was weird. But nevertheless! I got a new Pokémon haha!" they both laughed hysterically. "Well we better get a move on, it'll be night before we know it, and Viridian city is just up ahead" said Zorel, Kyoni nodded his head and they quickly moved on.

It was getting dark and they were near the end of route 1 and a glow appeared on the horizon. "Hey…look at that. It's…its Viridian city! It's right there! Let's hurry Kyoni!" they ran as fast as they could from the exit to the entrance of Viridian; they were speechless as the whole city was aglow, they walked through the city and made their way to the Pokémon centre and walked inside. "brrrr, it's so warm in here hahaha" said Kyoni and suddenly a Pikachu came up to Zorel and jumped on his shoulder. "Pikaaaa-pika-pii." "Hey Zorel, do you know this Pikachu?" Kyoni asked, "Hmm…! It's…Pikachu? Are you…?" they both slowly forward to a buzzing crowd, and from the crowd emerged a figure. "Hello, Zorel. It's been a while hasn't it kiddo?" He smiled at Zorel "D-d-dad…? Dad! It is you!" he shouted with joy.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Father And Sons Reunited

Chapter 4: Father And Sons Reunited.

Zorel ran up to his father- Ash, and hugged him tightly. "Haha, heya kiddo, it's been a while since I've seen you, and as you're here in Viridian city you've started your Pokémon journey?" Zorel stepped back and looked up at his dad "Yeah, Kyoni and I left this morning. Oh! Thanks for the Pokémon too dad!" said Zorel "Yeah thanks !" said Kyoni. "Haha, you're more than welcome guys, when I was travelling around Unova Oshawott was actually my starter Pokémon, and I encountered Tepig; it was abandoned by its original trainer so I took it in, and I found Snivy as a wild Pokémon since it left its original trainer, they only leave if they don't think their trainer is worthy of them so I guess I'm lucky Snivy stayed hahaha"

They all laughed together and then nurse Joy came over to them "Hi there, excuse me , I'm guessing you two are looking for a room? Well we have a room available for you to stay the night if you need one?" they looked at Nurse Joy and nodded. "Ok boys, well that's settled, I'll come and check on you two in the morning, night boys!" they said their goodnight's and followed Nurse Joy to their room. "Here you are boys, enjoy your stay" they thank her and then get ready for bed.

"We're finally Pokémon trainers…we've actually started our journey" Zorel whispered as he lay in bed "I know, it's crazy. Imagine all the things we are going to accomplish, I can't wait…" they both stayed quiet. "Well we better get some rest for tomorrow. Night Kyoni" "Night Zorel." And they both went to sleep.

The next morning.

-Ding dong- "It is now 7am in Viridian city" Zorel and Kyoni sharply woke up, got dressed and ran out of their room along with Shinx and Eevee "Wait!" shouted Zorel "Our Pokéballs! Haha, we're trainers remember" they both ran back inside and grabbed their Pokéballs which were on the table. "Tepig, come on out!" and Tepig came out from its ball, "Oshawott, Magikarp, you guys come on out too!" and they appeared, although Magikarp hopelessly flopped around… "…Magikarp? Really? I think you should just return it" Kyoni scratched his head "Haha, yeah you're right, Magikarp return" and it returned to its Pokéball, they now ran downstairs to the canteen to eat with their Pokémon. "Man this food is good! Haha, right Eevee and Tepig?" they Pokémon both nodded their heads "How about you Shinx and Oshawott?" they too nodded their heads and suddenly the man they rescued from the previous day appeared by their table.

"Hey there, I don't think I thanked you yesterday for helping me out!" exclaimed then man "it's no problem, really" they both said, the man grabbed a chair and sat by their table and said "My name's Tyson and I'm looking for strong trainers all across the region, now I liked you two so I'll be watching you, but that's not the whole reason I found you, you guys know who Ash Ketchum is right?" they both looked at each other and laughed "Hahaha, of course we do! He's my-" "Ah very good!" as he interrupted Zorel "I'm sorry what was you saying?" "I was saying, he's my father" Tyson laughed hysterically "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! That's a good joke kid! You almost had me there, you sounded so serious when you said that" Zorel and Kyoni plainly looked at each other. "No seriously Ash Ketchum really is m-" again, he was interrupted "Ah there you are Zorel! I thought you might be awake. Oh, hello Tyson it's nice to see you here, I see you're acquainted with my son?" Tyson sat there speechless "Y-y-y-y-you…you weren't joking! He-he really is your father! AHA! I knew you were special from the get-go!" Ash stood there and laughed "Yes, he's special alright, but now I've found you Zorel and Kyoni, would you please come with me? And you should come too Tyson" "urm…yeah, sure thing dad" and so they followed him to the back exit of the Pokémon centre.

"Dragonite! Use dragon rush on Weavile and Magmortar use hyper beam on Gliscor!" A large explosion came from the battlefield and some and dust was everywhere. "Weavile and Gliscor are unable to battle! The winner is the Champion Stefan!" Zorel and Kyoni stood there with absolute shock on their faces, Ash stood there with a smirk on his face. "Hmm. Impressive yet again Stefan, you truly do deserve the title as Sinnoh Champion" Zorel and Kyoni looked at Ash, stunned. "Stefan?" as the dust cleared they heard "Well as a champion I have to uphold that title respectfully don't I, dad?" he walked up to them and greeted his dad "Zorel, Kyoni! It's been a long time since I've seen you two hasn't it?" "Yeah it has big brother!" exclaimed Zorel "And I see you've started your journey now? I'm proud of you both, and I know dad is too" Ash nodded his head, Kyoni looked at Stefan intently. "Stefan!" shouted Kyoni, "I want to battle you!" everyone looked at him in shock "You…want to battle me?" he slowly asked "Yes! Let's battle now, it will be good for my Pokémon" and slowly Stefan thought about it as everyone looked at him. "OK. Let's do this" he said affirmatively. Kyoni smiled massively.

They each took a side on the battlefield and Zorel, Ash and Tyson watched from the side-lines. "I saw how you beat that trainer before me, but that won't stop me from trying my best!" "That's what I like to hear, the spirit of a true trainer, dad, we don't have a referee, would you mind?" he stood up slowly "I'd be honoured. This battle will be a 3 on 3 battle, no substitutions allowed. Stefan VS Kyoni; Let the battle begin!"

"Magikarp! Go!" "Hydreigon, you're on!" Zorel pulled out his Pokédex. "Hydreigon, the brutal Pokémon. It responds to movement by attacking. This scary three headed Pokémon devours everything in its path." Kyoni watched Hydreigon then "Magikarp use tackle!" it lunged forward and Hydreigon moved out of the way "Hydreigon, use flamethrower" Hydreigon aimed both heads at Magikarp and bursting hot flames fired forward and hit Magikarp- a 1hit KO. "Magikarp return, Oshawott, you're on!" "Hydreigon use dark pulse!" a pitched black beam was fired at Oshawott "Quickly, jump and then use water gun!" Oshawott did exactly that, although it didn't do much damage. "Hydreigon, use dragon pulse" "Oshawott use shell blade!" as the attacks collided a thick cloud appeared and out of it flew Oshawott, he slowly stood up then fell back to the floor "Argh…we'll done Oshawott, return. Shinx let's go!" "I admire your enthusiasm Kyoni, don't lose that" Kyoni smiled then "Hydreigon let's finish this with flamethrower!" "Shinx dodge it and use thunder fang!" Shinx avoided the attack and lunged towards Hydreigon landing a critical hit. "Hydreigon use-wait what? He's paralyzed!" Kyoni grinned "Yes! Now use iron tail!" again it landed a critical hit. "I'm impressed from the way you took advantage of Hydreigon's paralysis, but let me show you the power of the dragons! Hydreigon! Use Draco meteor!" and from that moment the sky went dark, a single glowing ball entered the air and all of a sudden meteors rained down destroying the battle field! After the smoke and dust had cleared Shinx was there lying on the ground "Shinx is unable to battle- the winner is the Champion Stefan!" Ash announced.

Kyoni walked over to Shinx and picked him up "you battled well Shinx, I'm proud of you" Stefan walked over with Hydreigon "For someone who has just started their journey you are doing exceedingly well, keep training and one day you we will have a proper 6 on 6 battle, I look forward to it" Zorel and Ash walked up to them and agreed "Let's get inside and have your Pokémon healed up and we'll talk." They all walked inside; handed the Pokémon over to nurse Joy to be healed and they went over to the relaxation area- Zorel and Kyoni on one side and Ash and Stefan on the other. "So Zorel, Kyoni, what do you plan to do on your journey?" asked Ash "Well, we're both planning to travel around Kanto collecting all the badges, then enter the Kanto league" Ash and Stefan stayed quiet "Hmm…" said Stefan "Sounds like you know what you want" said Ash "Well whatever you choose to do, Stefan and I will support you" Stefan agreed. "Excuse me, your Pokémon are fully healed, here you go" "Thanks nurse Joy" they all stood up and walked out the Pokémon centre and there they saw Azazel. "Hey Azazel!" shouted Zorel and Kyoni "Hey you guys what's up- oh, hey ! I haven't seen you for years, you too Stefan" "it's been a while hasn't it Azazel, I see you're travelling on a Pokémon journey too?" "Yup, I'm just made a pit stop here then I'm off to Pewter city to get my first gym badge" "Ohh, well that sounds great, good luck with that" said Ash. "Thanks, well I'll be off now, so maybe I'll see you guys in Pewter city, see ya!" as he walked off into the distance "Well, I guess you two should be making a move and head towards Pewter city" said Stefan. "Yeah I guess your right dad" said Zorel. "Charizard come on out" "Dragonite you too" said Ash and Stefan "we need to get to Celadon city, so we'll see you another time, take care kids!" said Ash and Stefan as they flew on their Pokémon into the distance.

"Well, we should get a move on Kyoni" "Yeah you're right" agreed Kyoni. "Pewter city, here we come!" the both yelled.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Pewter City!

Chapter 5: Pewter City! The Boulder Badge And The Eggs.

"Wait!" And from the sky there was a blacked out figure and came down Stefan riding Hydreigon and Ash riding Charizard "We almost forgot to give these to you" and from out of their bags the each pulled out an egg. "Zorel, this egg is for you, I won't tell you what it is, but it will be a powerful Pokémon and I know you'll train it well" said his father Ash, "And this egg is for you Kyoni, it too is a powerful Pokémon and will be a great addition to your team." They held the eggs in their incubators firmly and thanked them "Thanks a bunch!" they said as Ash and Stefan flew off again into the distance.

"Jeehz, I wonder what type of Pokémon are in these eggs?" said Zorel, Kyoni stared intently at the egg "Yeah you're right…well I guess we have to wait until they hatch to find out, but for now we should make our way to Pewter city." Zorel agreed and they made their way on to Route 2. Zorel took out the town map as they walked along the path "Hmm…according to this, Viridian forest is just up ahead, and there should be trainers in there so we can battle and train along the way" "Yeah you're right, that should be good for our Pokémon"

They get to the entrance of Viridian forest and make their way in. "So Kyoni, what do you know about Pewter city?" Kyoni thought quickly "Well I know that the gym there is a rock type gym, and the gym leader is Brock, urmm…I also know that they revive fossil Pokémon there which is pretty cool" "Yeah that's true, so what Pokémon are you planning on using against him in a battle?" Zorel asked. "Well primarily, I'm going to use Oshawott, because I know that water types are super-effective against rock Pokémon, but Magikarp won't be useful in this battle…but I can still use Shinx because he has iron tail which is still very effective on rock types" said Kyoni confidently "Hmm…well it seems you know exactly what you're doing haha, on the other hand it won't be so easy for me, I have a Tepig, which is a fire type and they don't handle rock types as easily as water types do, and Eevee doesn't have any super-effective moves, so I'm assuming this battle will be tougher for me than it will for you, but I won't let type disadvantage get the best of me! Hahaha" they both laughed heartily and then…

"Hey you two, over there!" they immediately looked across the forest and saw two bug catchers "You, yeah you guys!" they ran over to Zorel and Kyoni. "You look like trainers, and good ones too, battle with us?! Come on! A double battle, we'll see who's the better set of trainers" Kyoni and Zorel looked at each other and smiled. "Deal" they both said, and each set of trainers took a side. "Scyther, I choose you!" shouted one trainer; "Kricketune, you're on!" exclaimed the other. Zorel threw his Pokéball into the air "Tepig let's go!" and it took its stance on the field; "Oshawott come on out!" Kyoni shouted then they pulled out their Pokédex': "Scyther, the mantis Pokémon. The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects" "Kricketune, the cricket Pokémon. There is said to be a village based on the amazingly variable cries of this Pokémon." The trainer yelled out "Scyther use slash on Tepig" then "Kricketune use slash on Oshawott" the opposition lunged at Tepig and Oshawott; "Tepig use flame charge!" "Oshawott use shell blade" and a huge collision took place between all four of the Pokémon. From the cloud, Scyther appeared to have been over powered by Tepig and Kricketune appeared to be evenly matched with Oshawott.

Scyther made its way back on to its feet. "Oshawott quickly, use shell blade on Scyther" shouted Kyoni, "And Tepig, you use flame charge on Kricketune!" they both attacked while the opposition were caught off guard and from the smoke laid Scyther and Kricketune on the floor, unable to battle. "Hahaha! Yeaaah, we win!" shouted Zorel and Kyoni. The other trainers returned their Pokémon. "Wow you guys are really good…well, since you beat us; if you wanna exit the Viridian forest, just follow this path straight ahead, it'll take you straight out to Pewter city" said one of the trainers. "Jeehz, thanks a lot" said Zorel, they said goodbye and made their way.

"You battled really well Kyoni!" he smiled "So did you! Tepig is amazingly powerful" they laughed. "So how are you feeling about Pewter city's gym battle?" asked Zorel, "To be honest, I'm not too worried about it, I know I have a serious advantage over Brock, but I shouldn't under estimate him, he is a gym leader of course" replied Kyoni. "Yeah you're right…I know I'm not particularly looking forward to it as I don't have the easiest of type match ups, but there is no way I'll let that knock me down!" and they both laughed together.

"Hey" said Kyoni "Its Pewter city!" they both ran to the end of the forest and gazed at the horizon. "Last one to the city entrance has to battle brock first!" shouted Zorel as he ran off into the distance and Kyoni closely followed him. They both ran as fast as they could and there it was, the city gate; they kept running with no let up and just as they reached…Zorel just made it in before Kyoni did and they panted at the gate. "Ha…ha…ha…wow! That was a good run haha. But YOU have to battle Brock first" said Zorel, Kyoni sighed "Ok, I will, let's go to the Pokémon centre first to get healed up and then we'll go over to the gym" they casually walked over to the Pokémon centre and just as they got to the door, it opened and out came "Huh? Azazel! Haha, hey Azazel!" shouted Zorel. "Hehe, hey guys, how you guys doing?" said Azazel "we're not too bad, just going to heal out Pokémon then challenge the Pewter gym" said Kyoni. Azazel looked at them. "Well check it out" and from his belt he pulled out his gym badge case "Woaah! You already have the Pewter gym badge?" they both said as they looked at it intensely "Hehe, yep, he's strong, but didn't stand a chance against Snivy and me, isn't that right Snivy?" his Snivy nodded. "Well we're not far behind! But that's great Azazel" said Kyoni. "Thanks, well I gotta get going, gotta be somewhere, so good luck on your gym battle guys! Take care!" said Azazel as he walked to the end of the town, and they waved goodbye. "Wow, he sure is strong" said Kyoni "Yeah he is, but never mind him, we gotta get out Pokémon healed" said Zorel as they walked into the Pokémon centre. They handed in their Pokémon to be healed and once they were healed, they made their way over to the gym.

"How you feeling Kyoni?" asked Zorel "Pretty good actually" he replied as they walked towards the gym entrance and then they saw a boy run out of the gym crying with his Pokémon in his arms. "Urmm…I'm a little more nervous now" said Kyoni, they laughed and walked inside. "Hey there, I'm Brock, the Pewter city gym leader! So which one of you guys will be challenging me?" asked Brock. "M-m-me. My name is Kyoni!" Brock looked at him "Nice to meet you, and don't be so nervous haha, make your way through those doors onto the battle field and I'll meet you on the other side, and you're his friend right? Just follow the stairs to the battle balcony, you can watch from there" brock walked of. "Good luck Kyoni, I know you can do this!" said Zorel confidently. Kyoni sighed heavily "Thanks" he said nervously and he walked onto the battlefield and Zorel walked upstairs.

Brock stood on one side of the field, Kyoni stood on the other. "There are no rules in this battle other than substitutions are allowed only by the challenger. Gym leader Brock vs Challenger Kyoni. Let the battle begin!" shouted the referee. "Shinx! You're on!" shouted Kyoni and Shinx ran onto the battlefield. "Geodude! I choose you!" shouted Brock and Geodude appeared from its Pokéball. "Geodude, use rock throw!" and it hurled a massive rock towards Shinx "Quickly, dodge it and use iron tail!" Shinx swiftly moved out the way, lunged for Geodude and landed a direct hit on its head! "Now use iron tail again!" and again Shinx lunged at Geodude "Quickly, grab its tail and then use mega punch" as soon as Shinx appeared in front of Geodude it grabbed its tail and delivered a direct mega punch dealing a lot of damage. Shinx flew across the field and then slowly made its way to its feet. "Shinx can you still battle?!" yelled Kyoni "Sh-shinx!" it said "OK. Jump and use iron tail on Geodude!" "Geodude use brick break on Shinx!" they both attacked each other in mid-air and a huge collision took place! The whole stadium was filled with dust and in the dust was 2 silhouettes, slowly the dust cleared and there stood Geodude and Shinx. "Ge-geoo" and Geodude collapsed to Kyoni's surprise "Hahaa, well done Shinx!" shouted Kyoni; "Geodude, return, you fought well. Kyoni! You have a very strong battling spirit despite the type disadvantage, but tell me how you will deal with this situation? Onix! I choose you!" and from a Pokéball came out a ginormous Pokémon! Zorel and Kyoni looked at it in complete shock! And Zorel took out his Pokédex. "Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. When Onix open their mouths they ingest massive amounts of soil" Kyoni shook his head "I don't care how big Onix is, I won't be defeated by it! Shinx, run up Onix and attack it on the head with iron tail!" Shinx swiftly moved up the body of Onix and attacks it directly on the head landing a critical hit! "Quickly Onix, use bind" and out of nowhere Onix's tail grabbed Shinx and squeezed it tight "What do you plan on doing now?" said Brock "I'll show you what I'll do. Onix! Use slam!" and up went Onix's tail, and it came crashing down with Shinx in it. Shinx laid there, unable to battle. Kyoni ran up to Shinx and picked him up "You battled well Shinx, just rest up for now" and he walked back to his position. "Onix is tough…" he muttered "But I know exactly what to do! Oshawott, I choose you!"

Oshawott took his place on the field "So you plan to win via type advantage? Tell me how that works out for you" Brock said heartily "Onix! Use stone edge" and from nowhere a herd of stones flew towards Oshawott "Quickly Oshawott, use aqua jet to avoid them and aim directly for Onix's head!" and it did just that and landed a critical hit on Onix. "Now while you have the chance Onix; use stone edge!" and quickly Onix fired stones in all direct and critically hitting Oshawott. Oshawott feel to the ground. "O-Oshawott! Come on, get up! I know you can do this!" shouted Kyoni. Slowly, Oshawott rose his feet. Kyoni smiled. "Come on Kyoni! You can do this!" shouted Zorel from the stands. Zorel looked to his side…the egg wobbled. He looked at it intensely. "Onix use slam straight down on Oshawott!" shouted Brock "Quickly dodge it Oshawott! Now use aqua jet!" and with full force Oshawott moved towards Onix and all of a sudden "Use bind!" and in the blink of an eye, Onix had caught Oshawott in its tail. "I knew you would use aqua jet, just as you did before, but it's time to finish this. Onix! Use dragon breath!" Oshawott struggled as Onix open its mouth and then "Quickly Oshawott, use water gun to counter dragon breath!" and as Onix unleashed a powerful dragon breath, Oshawott used its water gun with all the power it had, but slowly Onix was over powering Oshawott… "Come on! I know you can do it Oshawott!" shouted Kyoni with a bunch of hope. And in that moment Oshawott's ability torrent activated and water gun powered up immensely! Completely over powering Onix's dragon breath and as water gun came into contact with Onix at that power a huge explosion took place.

Brock and Kyoni stood, waiting for the result. The smoke and dust cleared, both Onix and Oshawott looked at each other and a thunderous drop was heard. "Onix is unable to battle. All of Brock's Pokémon can no longer battle. Therefore, the winner of today's battle is the challenger Kyoni!" shouted the referee. With an unbelievable amount of shock on Kyoni's face he ran up to Oshawott and picked him up. "We did it! We really did it Oshawott!" the both jumped with joy. "Well done Kyoni! That was an awesome battle!" shouted Zorel from the stands. Kyoni thanked him as Brock walked up to him. "That was an amazing battle Kyoni; you controlled and trusted in your Pokémon with such awe. Well done. As the leader of the Pewter city gym, I am obliged to give you this in recognition of your victory, the boulder badge" and Brock presented the boulder badge to Kyoni, he took it from him and shook his hand. Zorel came down to the field with his Pokémon and the eggs "that was an amazing battle! I can't wait to battle you now!" said Zorel energetically. "Hmm…so you're here for the boulder badge too? Well…if you come back later on, say…early evening, we'll have a full exhibition battle with an audience. How does that sound?" said Brock. "really?" said Zorel "T-that would be amazing! Yeah, I'll definitely be back later okay?" he said excitedly. Brock nodded his head "Yeah, I'll be ready. Well done on your win Kyoni, I guess I'll be seeing you again later? Take care you two" they said their goodbyes as they walked out of the gym.

"You did amazing Kyoni! You have your first gym badge!" said Zorel happily. "I know…I still can't believe it myself" he said. "Oh, while you were battling, I noticed something with the eggs" Zorel said slowly "Really? What's up with them?" he quickly asked. "I dunno, they were wobbling, kinda weird haha" he said. "Well maybe they're getting closer to hatching haha" they both laughed as they got to the Pokémon centre. Kyoni gave his Pokémon in to heal and they sat down to talk. "Man…you had a type advantage and you really had to work for that badge, I have a type disadvantage, I don't know how this is going to go down for me" said Zorel with a nervous tone. "Well neither do I, but I do know you're a batter trainer then I am, so you'll definitely find a way to win, and plus, remember when your dad battled Brock all those years ago…he only had his Pikachu and a Pidgey, now that's even worse than your situation, but he pulled through, so don't worry so much" Zorel sighed. "Yeah you're right ahaa, I have full confidence in Eevee and Tepig" Zorel said confidently. Nurse Joy walked over and said "Excuse, here are your Pokémon, they are fully healed…oh are you, by any chance, Zorel?" she curiously asked. "yes…I am, how did you know?" he asked. "Well because the whole city is talking about you! Nearly everyone is going to be attending your battle with Brock tonight" she said happily and Zorel and Kyoni looked at each other in complete shock. "Wow, now I'm nervous again haha…okay, well I promise you guys I'll put on a show!" he said "Well the whole town is looking forward to it, good luck!" she said and then went off to her desk. "The whole town…I really can't lose now!" and they both laughed. Zorel spent his time training in the training grounds of the Pokémon centre alone. "Zorel…" said Kyoni from the side-lines "It's time, more or less the whole town is empty, they're all in the gym, waiting to see the battle, let's go" nervously Zorel walked out of the Pokémon centre with his two Pokémon by his side and appeared outside the gym. "You ready Zorel?" Kyoni asked, "Yeah, I got this" he said confidently. "Okay, I'll be cheering you on from the stands, good luck" said Kyoni. "Thanks."

Zorel stood in front of the two doors leading into the stadium. "Okay…I can do this, you ready Eevee?" "Ee-eevee!" he replied. They slowly pushed through the doors to a blinding light and a deafening cheer. The whole stadium was lit up and packed with supporters. Zorel walked up to his box and watched Brock take his stand. "Zorel, this very atmosphere reminds me of when I first battled your father, prove to me you're his son and show me a true battle!" Brock said with great enthusiasm, and the crowd roared. "This battle will be a single battle, two Pokémon allowed, substitutions are allowed only by the challenger. Gym Leader Brock VS Challenger Zorel, let the battle begin!" shouted the referee. "Rhyhorn I choose you!" shouted brock as it came out of its Pokéball, "Eevee you're on!" and it ran onto the battlefield, Zorel pulled out his Pokédex "Rhyhorn, the spikes Pokémon. Its powerful tackles can destroy anything, however it's too slow witted to help people work." "Let's waste no time" Brock said, "Rhyhorn! Use take down!" and immediately it charged straight for Eevee, "Quickly, jump up and then use shadow ball Eevee!" and it swiftly avoided the attack then landed a powerful shadow ball directly on Rhyhorn. The crowd cheered for Zorel. "Now while you can Eevee, use iron tail!" and from the air it fell down on Rhyhorn using a powerful iron tail which was super effective! The dust from the collision quickly disappeared but from the dust came a quick charging figure and all of a sudden Eevee was thrown across the field by a powerful horn attack! "Now, use stomp on Eevee Rhyhorn!" shouted Brock and as it raised its body up Zorel quickly shouted "Use dig to get away!" and it dug a hole just in time. The crowd went quiet. "Rhyhorn, listen carefully for underground movement" said Brock cautiously. "Now use dig right from underneath it! And immediately Eevee came up from under its belly striking a powerful blow, "Now finish it off with shadow ball!" "Quickly use rock blast!" and a massive explosion took place that shook the crowd…"Eevee! Use iron tail now and don't hold back!" shouted Zorel "Rhyhorn counter it with take down!" exclaimed Brock and then a blinding light appeared as the two collided. The whole stadium was silence. The dust gradually cleared and there stood Eevee and Rhyhorn facing each other, and then Rhyhorn collapsed, and in that moment a deafening roar came from the crowd! "Very impressive Zorel, you battle just like your father did, the way you and your Pokémon are one…I haven't felt like this in ages. But the battle doesn't stop here. Rhyhorn, return. Graveler, come on out!" and a huge thump shook the ground as it entered the battlefield. "I know I can do this, so here we go! Eevee, use shadow ball!" and quickly it attacked Graveler, throwing it backwards. "Graveler, use rock throw with all of your arms!" and Zorel was completely shocked at 4 huge rocks were heading towards Eevee, "Use dig Eevee, quickly!" and just in time it dug a hole avoiding the rocks. "Eevee, dig several holes in the battlefield" and it did just that, the crowd and Brock looked at Zorel in such confusion. "I don't know what you're doing, but it won't succeed" said Brock. "Eevee come out and go straight for Graveler using iron tail!" and Eevee lunged out heading straight for Graveler. "Graveler, grab Eevee now use seismic toss!" and before Eevee could get away, Graveler had him in its grip, jumped in the air and Eevee was hurled to the ground with a massive impact…smoke had the field covered, but it quickly disappeared, and there, laid Eevee, unable to battle. Zorel ran up to Eevee, picked him up and walked back to his stand, well done Eevee, I'm so proud of you, but take a rest now. "Graveler is strong, but it's not going to survive" then the crowd cheered for Zorel. "Tepig! I choose you!" and Tepig took its place on the field "You know I have the advantage, but that won't stop you will it? I like that, so let's not waste time- Graveler use rock throw!" and quickly several rocks were hurling towards Tepig, "Use flame charge and dodge all the rocks Tepig, full power! And swiftly it charged at Graveler and landed a powerful, critical hit. "Tepig, jump in the hole, now!" and it immediately did that. "Graveler watch out, we don't know what he'll do" said Brock cautiously. "Tepig, trust me on this…use flamethrower, with all your power!" and at that moment, the whole stadium went quiet and a rumble came from the ground, all of a sudden, burning flames came from each hole in the ground and each hole erupted! Scorching everything on the field, inflicting serious damage on Graveler. Tepig came up from the hole, panting, showing how much energy it used. The crowd stayed stunned. "T-that was amazing…you really are Ash's son, years ago, when Ash entered the Sinnoh league, he did exactly that with his Infernape. Thank you for that memory Zorel, but it doesn't mean I'll be showing any let up! Graveler use dynamic punch!" shouted Brock, "Flame charge!" shouted Zorel and as the two Pokémon collided…a blinding light filled the arena, and once the light dimmed down, there lay on the floor; Graveler and Tepig. And slowly, they both rose to their feet and all of a sudden, Graveler fell to the floor. A bursting cheer came from the arena as the crowd shouted for Zorel and Tepig. "Graveler is unable to battle! The gym leader Brock is out of usable Pokémon. The winner of this battle is the challenger- Zorel!" announced the referee and the whole stadium buzzed.

Zorel, Tepig and Eevee happily rejoiced with each other as Brock approached them. "That battle really did remind me of my first battle with your dad, it was amazing, you truly are following his footsteps, keep doing that and I'm sure you will be just as great as he is." Brock turned to face the crowd "Can I have all your attention please. I, as the Pewter city gym leader, am obliged to give you this in recognition of your victory here, the Boulder badge." And as he said that, the whole stadium erupted in a cheerful burst. "That battle couldn't have been any better Brock, I really enjoyed it, thank you" said Zorel modestly. They both shook hands and Brock wished them well as they depart from the gym with the crowd. Outside the stadium stood Kyoni waiting for Zorel, "Zorel!" he shouted "That was amazing! See, I knew you could beat him, despite your type disadvantage, but that whole flame thingy on that ground?! Arghhh! That was crazy! Ahahha, amazing, you're actually amazing, just like your dad" they both laughed hysterically as they walked towards the Pokémon centre. "That battle was tough, I'm glad I pulled through it though" said Zorel, as they walked on, towns people constantly came up to them, congratulating Zorel on his win at the Pewter gym. Once they had arrived at the Pokémon centre, everyone in the centre clapped when they entered and congratulated them. Nurse Joy showed them to their room and they got ready for bed. "So tomorrow, we should get moving, and start making our way to Cerulean city, it' gonna be a really long journey, so we should rest up" said Zorel as he yawned "Yeah…you're right, good night Zorel, I think we earned this rest after our triumphs today haha" they both laughed "yeah that's so true, see ya in the morning." And they both went to sleep, resting for the next day, with the Boulder badge, in their posessions.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the Sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.

Brock - Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and one of Ash's Ketchum's Oldest friends,


	6. Chapter 6 - An Evolutionary Battle!

Chapter 6: En Route Cerulean City And An Evolutionary Battle!

*DING DONG* "It is now 7:30AM in Pewter city" rang the Pokémon centre alarm. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" said Zorel and Kyoni as they yawned loudly from being awakened, Eevee and Shinx too yawned. "That sleep was just what I needed!" said Zorel, "Hahaha, same here!" said Kyoni. They both got dressed and made their way down to the Pokémon centre lobby to get some breakfast, "So, how long do you reckon it will take us to get to Cerulean city?" asked Kyoni eagerly. "Well to be honest, I don't know, depends on how many stops we make, but if we have any energy during the night I say we should keep on going then, how's that for you?" he replied confidently. "Yeah that sounds just fine to me, and maybe we'll be able to catch some new Pokémon too haha" Kyoni said, they both laughed hysterically.

After they had both finished their breakfast they both made their way out of the centre and headed to the exit of the city; towards route 3. "Hey guys! Wait up!" shouted a voice from behind them, "I'm glad I caught you" said Brock as he caught up to them "Oh hey Brock! What's up?" asked Kyoni. "I just wanted to give you something before you both leave; I obtained these when I was travelling in Johto" brock pulled out of his pockets some strange looking Pokéballs "Huh? I've never seen Pokéballs like this before" said Zorel, "That's because they are specially made, I'll give you two each; these ones are called moon balls and these are called lure balls. The moon balls are more likely to catch Pokémon when it's dark outside, and the lure balls are more likely to catch Pokémon that live in the water" said brock as he handed them over to Zorel and Kyoni. "Wow!" they both said, "That's amazing! Thanks Brock" they both exclaimed. "Haha, you're more than welcome, when you reach Cerulean city, say hello to Misty, the gym leader ok? Thanks now take care you two!" he said as he waved them goodbye. They made their way on to route 3 with their Pokémon. "I know we're quite a while away from Cerulean and we have plenty time to think about this, but do you have any ideas about how you're going to beat misty?" asked Kyoni curiously. Zorel stayed silent ""Well…to be honest, I really don't know, fire types actually have some effect on rock types, but they barely do anything on water types, so I am seriously worried about how I am going to beat her…" Zorel said slowly, "I know what you mean; it's going to be really tough for you, but knowing you, you'll figure something else! Haha" said Kyoni happily, trying to raise Zorel's spirits.

There was a rustle coming from a bush in the distance, Zorel and Kyoni quietly crept up on the bush, looking over it and finding a wild Nincada and immediately it looked up being started and attacked! "Quickly, Tepig I choose you! Use ember!" shouted Zorel as it came out and use ember in Zorel's defence. Nincada launched itself at Tepig with a powerful looking x-scissor, "Tepig use flamethrower!" and as quickly as possible Tepig fired a powerful flamethrower directly at Nincada knocking it out. "Poke-!" and just as Zorel was about to throw a Pokéball, Nincada used dig and got away. "…Did that really just happen?" Zorel turned and said to Kyoni, Kyoni burst out in tears of laughter "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shouted Zorel as he turned away, "Hmph! Watch next time, I promise the next Pokémon I battle will be caught" Zorel said affirmatively, Kyoni walked on crying with laughter, "Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahah ahahahhaha! That was just too funny Zorel…ahh" Kyoni said as he calmed himself while they walked on. For ages they walked up and down hills, through forests and bushes. "Hey Kyoni, d'yu wanna eat now? It's like 2PM" said Zorel, "Yeah, I guess we could all do with some food now haha, then we can train after? What d'yu say?" asked Kyoni "Yeah sure, that'd be great" replied Zorel. They both sat down and made themselves comfortable and began to eat the food they had in their bags, the put some Pokémon food in a bowl for Tepig, Eevee, Oshawott, and Shinx. "Doesn't Magikarp eat too?" asked Zorel, "Well I tried feeding him before, but he kept flopping around, so I looked up what I could do to feed a Magikarp, and apparently they don't really need to eat, they just…live, and, well yeah" they both looked at each other then started laughing hysterically. After they finished their food they both stood up and stretched, Zorel walked up to a nearby tree, "Hmmm…" he quiet said, "What?" asked Kyoni, then Zorel jumped up onto a branch and climbed to the top of the tree "Hey! Kyoni! I can see ! It's not too far away" shouted Zorel down to Kyoni, and he jumped down from the tree, "I say we can get there by night fall" he said, "Okay that's cool…so, how about a battle?" Kyoni asked slyly. Zorel looked at him and smiled, "Let's go."

Zorel and Kyoni took a side in the first clearing where they had stopped off, "Let's not hesitate" said Zorel, "You got it, Oshawott, I choose you!" shouted Kyoni, "Eevee you're on!" exclaimed Zorel, and the battle begun. "Quickly Oshawott use aqua jet!" shouted Kyoni with no hesitation, "Eevee jump up!" and just in time it moved out the way, "Now use shadow ball on Oshawott!" said Zorel quickly and Eevee swiftly carried out the orders, landing a critical hit on Oshawott. Eevee landed on the ground and saw Oshawott just get up, "Oshawott use razor shell directly on Eevee then finish it with a water gun!" shouted Kyoni and Oshawott held nothing back in attacking Eevee landing a critical hit! Zorel smirked, "Eevee, quickly use shadow ball repeatedly!" and Eevee filled the field with shadow balls in all directions leaving nowhere for Oshawott to run, after taking the hits they watched Oshawott rise to his feet "Oshawott return!" said Kyoni, "You're really strong, well I couldn't expect anything less could I Zorel hehe. Shinx you're on!" Kyoni shouted and Shinx ran onto the battlefield. "Eevee use shadow ball!" shouted Zorel, "Dodge it and now use thunder fang Shinx!" exclaimed Kyoni and just as Eevee launched the shadow ball, Shinx dodged it with blinding speed and launched itself onto Eevee tackling him with electric filled fangs dealing a serious amount of damage, "Now use iron tail Shinx!" and again he aimed right for Eevee, "Use dig!" shouted Zorel and just in time Eevee dug a hole, avoiding the iron tail. Shinx eagerly waited, watching the battlefield for Eevee's appearance and all of a sudden directly from underneath erupted Eevee landing a powerful super effective hit on Shinx then suddenly, "Quickly Shinx, before Eevee lands hit him hard with iron tail!" and immediately Shinx slammed Eevee across to Zorel knocking him out. "Ah! Eevee, you did amazingly well, that was great now rest up here. Kyoni! That was great, you really do know what you're doing, but you won't win; Tepig I choose you!" and out came Tepig with flames from its nostrils.

"Shinx let's not waste time, charge and use thunder fang!" shouted Kyoni, and quickly Shinx charged at Tepig, "Tepig counter him with flame charge!" shouted Zorel and the two Pokémon collided with each other in the middle of the field causing a massive explosion. "Tepig use flamethrower!" shouted Zorel and before Shinx could get out of the way it was scorched by Tepig's powerful flamethrower, leaving him unable to battle. "Shinx!" shouted Kyoni and he ran to pick him up, "You battled really well, I'm proud of you now rest up. Well I guess now it's just Tepig and Oshawott, so Oshawott come on out!" yelled Kyoni, "This should be good practise for when you challenge misty, you're gonna need to beat Oshawott first!" said Kyoni smugly. Zorel grinned, "Well I plan to beat you! Tepig use flamethrower!" shouted Zorel, "Oshawott use water gun!" and they both launched their attacks at one another, the fire and water caused a massive amount of steam to fill the forest clearing, through the steam came Oshawott charging at Tepig using aqua jet, it landed a critical hit on Tepig dealing a lot of damage, slowly Tepig struggled to its feet and blaze activated. "Now Tepig! Use a full power flamethrower!" and from that moment a burning furnace rushed towards Oshawott, burning it in the flames. Slowly Oshawott got to its feet then, "Oshawott use razor shell!" "Tepig use flame charge!" but instead of attacking, hey stood there, almost charging then Oshawott started glowing blue and Tepig glowed red, the form both of them a bright light came, they were evolving! Zorel and Kyoni stood with in absolute awe. "Dew-Dewott!" shouted Kyoni's newly evolved Dewott; "Pig-Pignite!" shouted Zorel's newly evolved Pignite. "Well things just got taken to a whole new level!" shouted Zorel "Well let's see what they can do!" shouted Kyoni and then Dewott started charging a sphere made of water while Pignite started stomping the ground becoming cloaked in electricity, then quickly Dewott launched a water pulse towards Pignite and Pignite charged towards Dewott using wild charge, wild charge blasted right through water pulse landing a direct hit on Dewott, "Dewott hold and use shell blade!" shouted Kyoni, and then Dewott lunged at Pignite savagely attacking him with a double shell blade. "Now finish it with water pulse!" yelled Kyoni and quickly Dewott charged water pulse and fired it at Pignite but just in time he moved out of the way, "Now Pignite, finish this off with arm thrust!" and Pignite launched several powerful punches blowing away Dewott leaving it unable to battle. Zorel and Pignite jumped up in the air celebrating together and the Dewott and Kyoni walked up to them and congratulated them, "Well done, that was truly amazing, now you have Pignite that it will be a little easier battling Misty" Kyoni said reassuringly, "Haha, yeah you're right, but that was a great battle, our Pokémon both evolved!" he said with great excitement, Kyoni and Zorel laughed hysterically with their Pokémon.

Soon after they battled they both started to pack up their things and make a move on towards , "While I was looking out of the tree earlier on, I saw , it's not too far from here, if we keep following this path it should take us straight there" said Zorel, and in the distance they heard a screech. They quickly ran over to where they heard it and there they saw a flock of Starly arguing and as quickly as Zorel could he called out Pignite, "Pignite use flamethrower on that whole flock!" and immediately Pignite launched a flamethrower at the flock startling them all causing them to flee, all except one…The one remaining Starly glared at Pignite with such evil, and then Pignite had an outburst and stomped the ground! Then all of a sudden the wild Starly attacked Pignite using a quick aerial ace and Pignite countered it using flame charge, which easily over powered the Starly, then quickly Zorel threw a Pokéball straight a Starly…-WOBBLE…WOBBLE...WOBBLE…BING!- Starly was caught! Zorel ran up to the Pokéball, grabbed it and yelled "I caught a Starly!" and then Kyoni ran up to him, "Haha that's awesome! It should be a great addition to your team!" said Kyoni excitedly, "Didn't I say I would catch the next Pokémon I encounter? I told you! Haaa" said Zorel with righteousness. They both laughed together and then carried on walking, for a while they followed the path as came in to view. "Hey Kyoni, it's getting dark, do you wanna set up camp here for the night or d'yu have enough energy to keep going for the night?" asked Zorel, "Well actually, after today's events, I have quite a lot of energy haha, so yeah, I think we should keep going" said Kyoni confidently, Zorel nodded his head in agreement and they kept on walking, the got ever closer to and then they were stopped in their tracks. Infront of them was a dark figure, with glowing red eyes, standing on the ground in front of them, Kyoni and Zorel nervously stared at it, then from the darkness stepped out…a Murkrow. Zorel and Kyoni sighed with great relief but then Kyoni stepped forward. "Hmm…it doesn't seem to be fleeing, so why not try and catch it, right?" as he looked back at Zorel, "Shinx, doe me a favour? Use thunder fang" he quietly said to Shinx, Shinx cautiously walked up to Murkrow and as he got close enough, he pounced on it with thunder fang landing a critical hit on Murkrow, then it quickly flew up high, stalled, and threw it body towards Shinx, it was using brave bird! "Quickly dodge it!" yelled Kyoni, but before Shinx could get out of the way it was pounded down by Murkrow's brave bird! Shinx struggled to get up, and just as it did, Murkrow launched another brave bird, "Wait for it…wait for it…now! Use thunder fang!" and just as Murkrow was as Shinx's level it laughed itself at Murkrow's neck and pinned it down using thunder fang! "Now, Pokéball go!" "Wait!" shouted Zorel, "Use the moon ball that brock gave you! It will be more effective!" he yelled, "Yeah you're right! Um…Moon ball, go!" and he quickly threw the moon ball at Murkrow. –WOBBLE…WOBBLE…WOBBLE…BING!- Kyoni ran up to the ball, "Hahaa! I caught a Murkrow!" he said as he jumped for joy. Zorel walked up to him, "That's a special Murkrow" he said slowly, "What d'yu mean?" Kyoni curiously asked. "Murkrow's can't learn brave bird, unless they have been bred…so if it is wild, then it is really lucky- you're lucky" they both looked at each other then laughed.

As soon as they came out from the forest clearing the finally saw , "hey! There it is, !" shouted Kyoni, they both ran up to the mountain entrance and there was a sign: " is closed for construction. Fallen boulders have sealed most parts of the mountain off." Kyoni and Zorel started at each other; "What do we do now?!" they cried.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the Sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.

Brock - Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and one of Ash's Ketchum's Oldest friends,


	7. Chapter 7 - Cerulean City & The New PKMN

Chapter 7: The Cerulean City Gym And The New Pokémon!

"Well, there isn't anything we can do now I guess…we have to wait until dawn to figure something out, it's too dark" said Kyoni with a disappointed tone, "Yeah you're right, I guess we should start to set up camp now then, we'll figure something out tomorrow" said Zorel and then they took off their bags and started to set up camp.

The next morning.

"Pidg-pidg-pideeeey!" screeched a Pidgey. Zorel and Kyoni both awakened and yawned, they then got dressed and headed back up to , "So Kyoni, have you got any ideas of how we can get over ?" asked Zorel sarcastically, "No, I don't actually" he replied. "Hey there! Are you guys looking to get over ?" asked a stranger who ran up to them, "Um, yeah, we are actually" replied Zorel, "Okay well follow me, my name is Eliza" she said "I'm Zorel, and this is Kyoni, pleased to meet you Eliza" Zorel said cheerfully, "Yeah, nice to meet you, could you tell us why is closed?" Kyoni asked curiously. "Yeah sure, a little while back there were some rock, ground and steel type Pokémon fighting in , and their attacks were so powerful that they caused parts of the mountain to cave in, making it inaccessible" Eliza explained as they walked on, "Oh, so how do we get over?" Zorel asked. "Well this should answer your question" and she pointed directly in front of them, and there, stood hot air balloons! Kyoni and Zorel stood shocked "Wow! Hot air balloons?" Kyoni asked, "Yupp haha, just hop right in and it will take you straight over the mountain and on to route 3 where someone will meet you" Eliza said, "Oh ok, well thanks a lot!" they said as they got into the hot air balloon and drifted away.

"Wow, isn't this view amazing Kyoni" asked Zorel, "Yeah it sure is, all these amazing Pokémon, hey look! What's that Pokémon in the distance?" as they looked over, they could see a large bird Pokémon flying over the horizon leaving some sort of rainbow trail behind it, "D-do you think that it could have been a legendary Pokémon?" asked Kyoni. "Maybe…just maybe, who knows until, or if, we ever see it again, but hey, I see the landing spot, lets that this thing down!" shouted Zorel and slowly they landed the hot air balloon and left it in the position of the balloon keeper on the other side of the mountain, "Thanks a lot!" shouted Zorel to the keeper as they walked away.

"So how much further is Cerulean city?" asked Kyoni, "Well this is route 4, and Cerulean city is at the end of this route, so not too far" replied Zorel. "Man! I'm so looking forward to my battle with Misty! There is no way I can lose right?" said Kyoni confidently, "Yeah…don't be too cocky, remember, she isn't a gym leader for the sake of it, and she's probably come up with some strategy to beat electric or grass Pokémon" said Zorel, "Yeah you're right- c-can you smell that?" asked Kyoni. Kyoni and Zorel sniffed around and then they noticed smoke coming from inside the forest, they ran into the forest and they stopped with shock, "A forest fire! We need to help these Pokémon!" shouted Zorel, "Dewott, come on out! You too Murkrow" shouted Kyoni, "Starly I need your assistance!" shouted Zorel. "Quickly, Dewott use water gun and water pulse! Murkrow use gust!" yelled Kyoni, "Starly use whirlwind!" and together the Pokémon attacked the flames, but it was no use, the effects didn't last long, and from deep in the forest Zorel heard a cry…"Can you hear that?! There is a Pokémon trapped in there, I have to go save it!" shouted Zorel as he ran into the forest, "W-wait!" shouted Kyoni, "Stay here and keep trying to put out the flames!" shouted Zorel.

"Eevee, can you listen out for that cry!" Eevee concentrated, and then it ran east, Zorel followed it and there they found trapped under a large branch was a Snivy. "Uh! It's a Snivy, Eevee use iron tail on the branch to break it!" and then Eevee smashed the branch freeing Snivy. It got up but fell back to the ground…it had an injured leg, "Don't worry Snivy, I'll get you out of here" said Zorel and he picked up the Snivy and ran the way he came when all of a sudden the where engulfed in flames! There was no way out! "Kyoni! Kyoni!" shouted Zorel, but he couldn't hear him and then…"Starmie use hydro pump!" and from just ahead came a blast of water clearing a way for them; "Now use rain dance!" shouted a voice and immediately it poured down with rain extinguishing the fire all around. "Zorel! There you are!" shouted Kyoni as he came running up to him, "I found you! Jeehz, I'm so glad you're safe, did you find the Pokémon that was crying out?" he asked, "Yeah I did, it happened to be this Snivy here, we need to get it to the Pokémon centre, but that Pokémon there…Starmie" Zorel looked at it and oulled out his Pokédex, "Starmie, the mysterious Pokémon. Its core shines in many colours and sends radio signals into space communicating with something" the Pokédex said. "Who's Pokémon is that?" asked Kyoni, "It happens to be mine" said a silhouette that appeared, it stepped forward, "My name is Misty, I'm the Cerulean city gym leader" she said, Kyoni and Zorel stood there in shock, "Y-you're the gym leader!" said Kyoni "Yes I am" she replied, "I saw you two use your Pokémon to try and extinguish the flames, that was very commendable to see, are you by any chance going to be challenging the gym this afternoon?" Misty asked, quickly Kyoni replied "Yes, we are!" Misty smiled. "I look forward to battling you, Cerulean city is just up ahead, I'll let the nurse know about the injured Pokémon so she is ready to help when you arrive, I'll also send some trainers into the forest to check everything is okay so you don't have to, see you later!" Misty said as she made off back to Cerulean city.

"Wasn't that amazing!" said Kyoni with excitement, "yeah…the way she put out the whole fire with a simple move, incredible…but we should head off to Cerulean! Snivy needs help!" and they both ran as quickly as they could to the end of the route, Snivy started to suffer more, "Snivy hold on! We're nearly there!" shouted Zorel, "I see Cerulean city! Hurry!" shouted Kyoni and immediately they ran as fast as they could to the Pokémon centre. "Help! I need help, this Snivy is seriously injured!" shouted Zorel and nurse joy ran up to them with a Chansey, "Are you the trainer that Misty said had an injured Snivy? Follow me" she said quickly and Zorel and Kyoni followed her. "Place Snivy right here and Chansey will take care of it" Nurse Joy said, and then Ash placed Snivy on the cart and watched as it went into the healing room, Kyoni and Zorel watched from the patient room. "I sure hope Snivy is alright…" said Zorel quietly, "Yeah me too…" said Kyoni. "Excuse me, are you Snivy's trainer?" Nurse Joy asked Zorel, "Umm, no, I'm not, I found it in a forest fire" he replied. "Oh, well in that case Snivy will be released into the wild if it doesn't have a trainer, but to keep you updated; Snivy is recovering well, she, suffered quite a few burns from the fire and is lucky you found her just in time, I would give her…less than an hour to recover enough to get moving, and then she can use some recovery moves to get herself up to 100%!" Nurse joy said happily, Kyoni and Zorel sighed with great relief as they watched Snivy look at them and smile through the glass.

"I sure am glad Snivy is okay" said Zorel, "Yeah me too" agreed Kyoni, "Now I can focus more on my gym battle with Misty" Kyoni said quite excitedly, "Yeah! Speaking of your match, how about we train a bit outside the back of the centre while we wait for Snivy to recover?" asked Zorel eagerly. "Great idea! Let's go!" Kyoni said as they ran into the battlefield at the back of the centre. They each took a side. "Eevee you're on!" shouted Zorel as Eevee ran onto the field, "Shinx go!" yelled Kyoni, "Quickly, use thunder fang!" he shouted and Shinx pounced on Eevee, "Use iron tail to deflect it!" shouted Zorel and Eevee used his tail to deflect the powerful attack, "Quickly, don't hesitate and use spark on Eevee!" and before Eevee had time to react it was pounded by a powerful spark attack! "Now use iron tail Shinx!" and it lunged towards Eevee, "Shadow ball at close range!" yelled Zorel and as soon as Shinx was close enough, Eevee launched a powerful shadow ball landing a direct hit! "Eevee! Use iron tail!" shouted Zorel, "Shinx use iron tail too!" yelled Kyoni and just as the two Pokémon were about to collide there was a third attack causing a massive explosion, and the field was full of dust and as they looked to the direction the attack came from there they saw, Snivy! Both trainers stood there shocked! "Snivy! You're recovered?" shouted Zorel as he ran up to it, Snivy nodded her head, "Snivy it's great to see you so well!" said Kyoni happily, and then suddenly Snivy ran onto the battle field and started at Eevee. "S-Snivy, do you wanna battle Eevee?" asked Zorel, Snivy nodded and Zorel then ran and took his place on the battle field "You ready Snivy?!" Zorel exclaimed, "Sni-Snivy!" it replied, "Awesome, then let's go! Eevee use shadow ball!" shouted Zorel, and Snivy swiftly dodged it and viciously attacked Eevee with a strong leaf blade landing a direct hit! Zorel stood stunned for a moment, "Wow, that was powerful…Eevee, use shadow ball once more!" he yelled and Snivy countered the attack using leaf tornado causing an explosion, and through the explosion charged Eevee using iron tail, landing a massive hit on Snivy. Snivy made its way to its feet and cried out, all of a sudden the ground started shaking, "W-what is this move?!" shouted Kyoni, and then from the ground charged vines and roots towards Eevee surrounding it in a circle, then at once all the vines pounded Eevee critically! "It's grass pledge! Quickly Eevee, dig your way outta there!" shouted Zorel desperately, and Eevee managed to escape, it burrowed its way underneath Snivy attacking it brutally. "Finish it off with iron tail Eevee!" shouted Zorel, and forcefully Eevee attacked Snivy finishing it off…Snivy was left unable to battle, Zorel and Eevee cheered and went up to Snivy applauding her. "That was an amazing battle Snivy!" said Zorel as he cheered up Snivy. Kyoni walked over to them, "I think I'm ready to challenge Misty now" he said calmly, "You sure?" asked Zorel, "Yeah…I'm pretty sure, let's make our way to the gym" he replied confidently.

Zorel, Kyoni and their Pokémon walked over to the Cerulean city gym and Snivy followed them, "Huh, you wanna join us Snivy?" asked Zorel, it nodded its head. "Okay this is it" said Kyoni and he took a deep breath and entered the gym. "Ah Kyoni, you're finally here- I've been anticipating your arrival. Zorel you can take the door to the right to the support stand" Misty said, "Kyoni, walk through those doors straight ahead, I'll meet you on the other side" she said. "Good luck Kyoni, I'll be cheering you on!" Zorel said as he walked away. "Ok, we can do this Shinx, you ready?" Kyoni asked, "Shinx-Shinx!" it replied and they both walked in together. "Kyoni! Welcome to the Cerulean city gym!" announced Misty, "I hope you're ready, I'll let the referee take it from here" she said, Kyoni stood firm. "This will be a single battle, substitutions are allowed only by the challenger. Gym leader Misty VS Challenger Kyoni. Let the battle begin!" shouted the referee, "Corsola, I choose you!" shouted Misty, "Murkrow, let's go!" yelled Kyoni, "Corsola, use power gem! Misty yelled, and quickly Corsola launched a series of razor rocks at Murkrow, "Quickly Murkrow, fly up and then use night slash!" and at blinding speed, Murkrow avoided the power gem and launched a powerful night slash on Corsola dealing a lot of damage, "Now Corsola use spike cannon" and before Murkrow could get away it was shot down by a powerful spike cannon attack! "Corsola, quickly, finish it off with bubblebeam!" shouted Misty, "Fly up and then attack Corsola full on with brave bird!" yelled Kyoni, and as Murkrow narrowly avoided the attack, it dived down towards Corsola and slammed it into the water, but having recoil damage on Murkrow. Everyone waited to see what happened to Corsola then…from the water, Corsola floated to the surface, "Cor-corsola…" it murmured. "Corsola return, you battled well" said misty as she returned Corsola. "That was impressive" said Misty, "But now I know your potential, Caserin, let's go!" she shouted, and a Luvdisc appeared in the water, "Caserin? Your Luvdisc's name is Caserin?" asked Kyoni, "Yep hahaha" Misty replied. "Luvdisc, the rendezvous Pokémon. They live in warm seas, it is said if a couple sees this Pokémon they will be blessed with eternal love" the Pokédex announced. "Murkrow lets not hold back, go straight in with night slash!" shouted Kyoni, and immediately it charged towards Luvdisc, "Now Caserin, use hydro pump!" Misty said just as Murkrow was close enough, and the hydro pump slammed it into the wall knocking it out. "Argh…Murkrow return, you did well for your first battle. A qater battle is what you want Misty? OK then; Dewott you're on!" Kyoni shouted, "Dewott this battle is gonna be in the water, so you should be real comfortable" Kyoni said as Dewott jumped in the water. "Ooooooh! A water Pokémon! Aren't they just lovely!" Misty shouted with joy, "Haha, yeah they're awesome…Dewott, use aqua jet underwater!" and quicker than usual, Dewott fired itself towards Luvdisc, landing a strong hit. "Caserin, use swift!"" Misty commanded and just then, it fired a continuous round of swift attacks at Dewott, "Quickly, come out of the water Dewott!" shouted Kyoni just in time, Caserin then jumped out too continuing to fire at Dewott landing quite a few hits. "Dewott, use shell blade! And as quickly as it could it could, Dewott threw himself at Luvdisc with a powerful shell blade, landing a critical hit, "Now use x-scissor to finish it off!" and before Caserin could recover from the shell blade attack it was smashed into the wall by Dewott's x-scissor attack, leaving Caserin unable to battle. "There is no way you can win!" said Kyoni confidently. Zorel watched on the sidelines, "No Kyoni, don't get too cocky, it could all go wrong…" he said to himself. "We'll see hehe" Misty replied, "Starmie! Let's go!" Misty said as she called out her Pokémon, "Dewott let's not hold anything back, use x-scissor quickly!" Kyoni commanded, and quickly Dewott launched himself at Starmie, "Now Starmie, use thunderbolt!" and immediately Zorel and Kyoni's faces dropped as Dewott was fried by Starmie's powerful thunderbolt attack, Dewott fell in the water a float, not able to battle anymore. "W-what?! A water type that can use thunderbolt?" Kyoni said worriedly, Misty just giggled, "Rrr…well I won't let you win! Shinx you're on!" he shouted. "Starmie use bubblebeam!" Misty said, "Quickly Shinx, charge through it using spark!" Kyoni demanded, and as quickly as it could, Shinx followed its orders, then landing a direct hit on Starmie, "Let's finish this off Starmie, use hydro pump!" and before Shinx could react it was blasted into the far wall by a torrent of water! "Shinx is unable to battle! The winner of the match is the gym leader Misty!" announced the referee.

Kyoni stood there with absolute silence and slowly went to pick up Shinx, "Shinx…you did just fine, don't worry, we'll come back and win" he said quietly. "Kyoni, don't be so disheartened, you battled amazingly well, if you want to challenge me again, come back this evening, I'd be more than happy to take you on again" she said comfortingly. "Yeah, you can be sure I'll be back tonight!" Kyoni said, "Thanks Misty" he said as he walked out of the gym. "Kyoni, man that was some tough luck! Don't worry, I know you'll win later on today" Zorel said cheerfully, "Yeah I guess so..." he said as they walked into the Pokémon centre. "Hey nurse joy could you heal my Pokémon for me?" asked Kyoni, "Yeah sure, how did the gym battle go?" she asked. "Not so good" Kyoni replied, "But I'm going back this evening for a rematch so hopefully it will be better" he said confidently. "Aw, well good luck then, give me some time while I heal your Pokémon" Nurse Joy said as they went to sit down. "You got beat, so I really don't know how I'm going to handle the gym battle" said Zorel with a worried tone. "Well, you are a better trainer then I am, so I'm sure you'll manage to pull through!" said Kyoni happily. "Hahaha yeah! Well, I think I need to train before I battle Misty" said Zorel, "I'll be out the back, pop out when your Pokémon are healed ok?" and then he walked off into the training grounds. Snivy walked into the Pokémon centre all alone, "Snivy? What are you doing here?" asked Kyoni, "Sni-Snivy" it replied, "Looking for Zorel? Well he just went out back, he's training for his battle with Misty" Kyoni said, Snivy nodded her head and then quickly ran out the back. "Excuse, here are your Pokémon" Nurse Joy came along and said and then handed Kyoni's Pokémon over, "Thanks Nurse Joy" and then he ran out the back to meet Zorel.

"Okay team! We're going to be battling Misty soon! We can't lose, you all know how powerful she is, so this is what we're going to do; Starly you're up first, you're going to need to hold up for as long as you can, you'll be followed by Eevee, and I know you'll do everything you can; then we'll finish off with Pignite…only because he knows wild charge, which is the most effective move, and should finish off Starmie, that okay team?" Zorel asked, his Pokémon cheered and jumped about, then Snivy and Kyoni came running up to them, "Hey Zorel, Snivy was looking for you" he said. "Hey what's up Snivy?" Zorel asked, Snivy hinted that he wanted to battle with him, "What? You want to battle with me against Misty?" he asked Snivy, it fiercely nodded its head, "Awesome!" he happily shouted. Kyoni asked a training assistant, "Excuse me, do you have a are for training water Pokémon?" he replied, "Yes we do actually, follow that path there and it will take you straight to the river training grounds" "Thanks a lot" Kyoni said as they started to follow the path, "It might be good if your Pokémon can get used to being around water right?" Kyoni said, "Yeah, it would be, I guess" replied Zorel, "Well here we are" Kyoni said. And before them was a large flowing river and a battle stand "Magikarp, go!" shouted Kyoni and Magikarp flopped about on the land and fell into the water where it started to swim about, Kyoni sighed "Magikarp really isn't all that…useful is it?" he said, they both laughed. "So you have a Magikarp?" they heard a voice, and as they turned they saw Misty floating along the water, "Yeah, but he's not very useful" Kyoni replied, "Wait, Misty how are you floating on the water?" Kyoni asked, "I'll show you" she replied, and suddenly she started rising in the ait, and as the water cleared there was before them a huge Gyarados! "Woaaaaaah!" they both said as their mouths dropped, "This is my Gyarados" Misty said, "Alright, take me down to their level" she said as Gyarados lowered her. "How did you get a Gyarados?" asked Kyoni, "Well I actually obtained Gyarados some years ago, I used to have a fear of him, but came to love him now haha" she replied, "Oh...awesome! Could you give me some tips on how I can get my Magikarp to evolve?" Kyoni asked earnestly, "Yeah sure, if I was you, I'd just train it in the water as much as you can, I can do much, but the experience it gains helps it a lot, trust me" she replied. "Jeehz, thanks Misty!" Kyoni said happily. "So Zorel, you're going to challenge me next right?" Misty asked, "Yeah, I am, you're not going to use Gyarados are you?" he curiously asked, "Hahaha, no, no, don't worry I'm not, the same team as before, so no need to worry. You should make your way over to my gym now, I'll be ready to battle when you arrive, see ya" Misty said as Gyarados carried her off.

"Wow, isn't she just amazing" said Kyoni, "Sure thing" Zorel said, "Well I guess we should make our way over to the gym now for the battle" Zorel said, Kyoni nodded his head and they started to walk over to the gym, Snivy followed them. "Here we are, the Cerulean city gym" Zorel said with a hint of being nervous, "Don't worry you'll pull through, I'll be cheering you on" said Kyoni cheerfully as he went to the support stands. Zorel walked into the battle stadium where he saw both sides, full of supporters, they roared as he walked in. "Welcome to the Cerulean city gym!" announced Misty and the crowd filled up the stadium with cheer. "This battle is between, the Gym Leader Misty and the challenger Zorel. Substitutions are allowed by only the challenger. Let the battle begin!" announced the referee. "Starly go!" shouted Zorel, "Caserin you're on!" yelled Misty. "Quickly Starly, use aerial ace!" shouted Zorel and quickly Starly launched itself at Luvdisc, "Now, use ice beam!" Misty said and at point blank range, Caserin shot down Starly with a super effective ice beam, the whole crowd was silenced, "I'm not going to let up anything, expect no mercy Zorel. You're Ash's son, show me the power he has!" she said with a taunting tone. Starly slowly got up, "Caserin finish it off with water pulse!" and just as Caserin launched the attack, Starly flew up just in time, "Now, use U-turn!" and quickly Starly flew down on Luvdisc dealing a lot of damage and quickly returned to Zorel, "That was impressive, dealing damage and returning Starly at the same time, something Ash would have done" Misty said, Zorel smiled, "Now, Eevee, you're on!" shouted Zorel, and Eevee ran onto the field, "Luvdisc use water pulse" Misty calmly said, "Dodge it and use shadow ball!" said Zorel and Eevee launched a powerful shadow ball on Luvdisc, landing a direct hit, "Now finish it off with return!" Zorel yelled, and from mid-air, Eevee used to momentum throwing himself down onto Luvdisc attacking it with a full packed return attack! Luvdisc was unable to battle, "I won't hold back, just like you won't" Zorel said with a smirk. The crowd roared, "Now, Corsola I choose you!" Misty yelled as Corsola took its place, "Spike cannon, let's go!" she shouted and quickly in rapid succession Corsola launched a powerful series of spikes towards Eevee, "Use shadow ball repeatedly to deflect the spikes Eevee!" shouted Zorel and Eevee managed to successfully deflect the attacks, "Corsola use scald!" and quickly it launched a canapé of hot water a Eevee blowing it back, "Eevee!" shouted Zorel, "Are you okay" he asked, Eevee nodded and then suddenly it was consumed in flames! Scald sustained a burn, "Rrr…Eevee, use shadow ball!" and quickly Eevee attacked Corsola pounding it with a shadow ball landing a critical hit, "How's Eevee's burn? I'll fix that, Corsola use surf!" and suddenly the whole pool was raised on one side and came crashing down on Eevee, and after the water cleared, it was clear that Eevee was unable to battle. "Eevee you battled well, rest up here now" Zorel said calmly, "That sure was a powerful move, but it doesn't end here. Starly I'm calling on you once more!" he yelled as Starly came out, somewhat recovered. "Starly use aerial ace!" and it quickly lunged at Corsola almost taking it out, "Starly is weak, finish it off with power gem!" yelled Misty and as Starly tried to fly away, it was shot down by a series of pointed stones. Zorel stood there shocked, "You're gonna have to try harder Zorel" said Misty hysterically as she winked, "Rrr…Pignite, go!" he yelled,, the whole crowd was confused as to why he chose a fire type, "A fire type? You're definitely Ash's son, only he would do something like that, what you're planning is anyones guess now" Misty said, "Corsola use bubblebeam!" and it quickly launched a powerful bubblebeam towards Pignite, Zorel smiled, "Now jump and use arm thrust!" he yelled, and just in time Pignite jumped andthrew itself at Corsola with a super effective arm thrust attack, knocking out Corsola. The stadium erupted with cheer, "Wow, that was amazing, I guess I should have seen that coming, Corsola you did amazingly well, rest up. But you know Zorel, my next Pokémon isn't weak to fighting and especially not fire type moves, tell me how you plan to beat it? Starmie, I choose you!" she shouted and Starmie appeared on the field with the crowd cheering for it. "Pignite, flamethrower!" Zorel yelled, and it launched a ferocious flamethrower scorching Starmie, not doing a lot of damage though, "You are going to need to try a lot harder, Starmie, use bubblebeam!" Misty shouted and it swiftly launched a powerful attack on Pignite, "Jump now!" and Pignite launched himself high into the air, "This is how I'm going to defeat you. Pignite, use wild charge!" he yelled, and from mid-air, Pignite became clocked in electricity and threw itself down at Starmie and a huge crash echoed throughout the stadium. Soon the smoke cleared and there stood Starmie and Pignite, "Now that is what I call an offensive tactic. Pure genius! Pignite learns a super effective move for water types to counter its weakness, you truly are Ash's son, but Starmie is gonna need a bit more than that, I'll admit, you did a massive amount of damage, but we can take more. Starmie use swift!" she yelled, and it pounded Pignite into the ground, "Now, finish it off with hydro pump!" Misty yelled, and swiftly Starmie used hydro pump, "Flamethrower, full power!" Zorel yelled and at the centre of the battle field, flame thrower and hydro pump collided causing a continuous explosion, the crowd watching awe, each move battle to overpower the other, but the fire couldn't over power the water and then hydro pump swamped Pignite, it laid there unable to battle, the crowd was silent, Zorel walked over to Pignite and helped him up, "That was beyond amazing, I am so proud of you, take a good long rest buddy" and returned him to his Pokéball.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Zorel has no more useable Pokémon, the winner-" "No" Zorel interrupted, "I have one more Pokémon to be used" he calmly said, the crowd stood confused and silent. Zorel walked back to the battle stand, "Another Pokémon? Who?" Misty asked, and then from the shadow of the doors stepped forwards, "Snivy, my final Pokémon who I am relying on" he said confidently, Snivy jumped onto the pads on the water, "Then let's wrap this up, Starmie, use ice beam!" Misty shouted, "Snivy jump and use leaf blade!" Kyoni shouted, and before the ice beam even got close to Snivy it was already in the air, and in the blink of an eye is had slammed Starmie into the wall with a powerful super effective leaf blade, "Quickly, use ice beam one more time!" Misty shouted, and before Snivy had time to react ice beam landed a critical hit on Snivy dealing a lot of damage, "Now, Starmie, finish this, use hydro pump on Snivy!" yelled Misty, "Snivy, use leaf tornado!" yelled out Zorel and again, both moves collided, but hydro pump slowly started to take over, Zorel cried out, "Snivy I know you can do this!" and suddenly and immense power took over, and the leaf tornado cut straight through hydro pump wrecking Starmie. "Starmie is unable to battle, Misty is out of useable Pokémon, the winner of this battle is the challenger, Zorel!" and the whole stadium erupted with immense cheer, Zorel went and picked up Snivy, "Thank you so much for battling with me, I owe you this battle" Zorel said, Snivy nodded its head in recognition. "Can I have your attention please" Misty called out, "This battle, by far is the best battle I've had since Zorel's father first challenged me, I as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, am obliged to give you this badge, in recognition of you victory here, well done" Misty announced and handed Zorel the Cascade badge, the crowd cheered Zorel's name. "Thank you for that battle Zorel, you earned this badge, take care on your journey" she said as he departed from the gym. "Zorel!" shouted Kyoni as he ran up to him, "That battle was incredible, I knew you could win!" said Kyoni cheerfully, "Haha, well I couldn't have done it without my amazing Pokémon, especially Snivy!" said Zorel, they both turned towards Snivy and Zorel said "Snivy I can't thank you enough for battling with me and after that battle, I would love it- and my team would too, if you joined us, so what d'yu say?" asked Zorel, Snivy thought quickly and then nodded her head, "Haha, awesome!" Zorel exclaimed and then he took out a Pokéball, Snivy stood there ready to be caught, Zorel tapped the ball on Snivy's head and it entered the Pokéball. . –wobble…wobble…wobble…PING- Zorel then tapped the ball and out came Snivy, "Welcome to the team!" said Zorel with great happiness, "It's great to have you join us Snivy" said Kyoni happily, "Now I think we should get over to the Pokémon centre so you can heal up your Pokémon" Kyoni said to Zorel, he nodded and then they quickly made their way over to the Pokémon centre, "Hey there Zorel, how did your gym battle go?" asked Nurse Joy, Zorel pulled out his badge case and opened it up showing the Cascade badge, "Oh! Well done on your victory, I'm sure it was an amazing battle" Nurse Joy said, "It really was" said Kyoni, "Haha yeah, but could you heal my Pokémon for me? Thank you" Zorel said as she took his Pokémon to be healed.

Zorel and Kyoni both took a seat, "That was one tough battle, it really could have gone either way" said Zorel, "Yeah it really could have, but now I feel like I can definitely win this time around" said Kyoni with some assurance, "Oh, I noticed that the eggs were moving about a lot during your battle, maybe they're close to hatching" Zorel added, and as he spoke they continued to wobble about, Zorel and Kyoni stared intently at the eggs, "hmm…I wonder what Pokémon are inside the eggs" said Kyoni, "Well they've gotta be pretty cool Pokémon, I mean, it was my dad and Stefan who gave them to us right? Haha" they both laughed, Zorel picked his egg out of the container and held it and stared it. "Look, it is mainly it is blue with a red stripe across the middle…I can't think of any Pokémon that it might resemble" said Zorel slowly, Kyoni picked up his egg, "Neither can I, mine is mainly black, with red and blue dots, I really have no idea what it could be" Kyoni said, "Excuse me" said Nurse Joy startling Zorel and Kyoni, "Haha sorry about that, but here are your Pokémon, restored to full health" she said, "Ahaa, it's okay, thanks Nurse Joy" Zorel said as he took his Pokéballs. Suddenly there was a glowing light, Zorel and Kyoni turned from Nurse Joy and looked at their eggs, "Th-they're hatching!" said Kyoni and they glowed brighter, being consumed in an immensely bright light, then they slowly turned into the glowing silhouettes of Pokémon that they were, everyone was covering their eyes, and when the light faded, there were their Pokémon! "It's a Gible!" said Zorel happily, "I got a Deino!" they quickly pulled out their Pokédex's ; "Gible, the and shark Pokémon. It attacks using its large mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness too" the Pokédex said, "Deino, the irate Pokémon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves." it also said. "Kyoni, your egg must have come from Stefan's Hydreigon!" Zorel said, "And your egg must have come from your dads Garchomp!" replied Kyoni, they both laughed, Gible and Deino jumped on the centre floor and started playfully chasing each other. "They're really playful aren't they" said Nurse Joy, "Yeah…they sure are, they are gonna be amazing power houses to our teams" said Kyoni cheerfully.

"Gible, return" said Zorel as he returned Gible to his Pokéball, "You too Deino" Kyoni said. "You ready to challenge Misty again?" asked Zorel, Kyoni hesitantly replied, "Yeah…I'm ready, just trying to mentally prepare myself. Let's go" Kyoni replied, and they walked out of the centre to the gym once again, "Are you going to use Deino?" asked Zorel, "I would love to, but I think it might be a bit tough for his first battle ahaa, so I'll leave him out for now and we'll train another time" Kyoni replied. "Here we are" said Zorel, "Yep…" Kyoni replied nervously, "I'll be cheering you on from the side-lines" said Zorel confidently, "I know you can do it this time, good luck!" he said as he went to the support stand. Kyoni stood outside the stadium doors. "I can do this…I can do this…I can do this" he repeated to himself, "You ready Shinx?" he asked, Shinx growled, "Let's go and then he entered the battlefield. "Kyoni! You're back, how very nice to see you" Misty said, "You too Misty" he replied, "I hope you learnt something from Zorel's win, and you feel encouraged to do better than last time" she said hysterically, Kyoni smiled "Trust me, I don't plan on loosing this time" he said. Misty smiled back; "Ref, if you don't mind" and she nodded.

"This will be a single battle, substitutions are allowed only by the challenger. Gym leader Misty VS Challenger Kyoni. Let the battle begin!" the referee announced, "Dewott I choose you!" Kyoni shouted, "Corsola you're on!" Misty yelled "Prepare to lose Misty! Dewott use water pulse!" Kyoni shouted and started charging a powerful water pulse, "Now Corsola, use spike cannon" and before Dewott was finished charging, Corsola attacked it quickly with a powerful spike cannon, "Now!" Kyoni shouted and as soon as the spikes were near it launched the water pulse causing a huge explosion of water, "Shell blade!" Misty heard Kyoni say, and through the falling water came Dewott at a blinding speed savagely attacking Corsola with a shell blade dealing a lot of damage, "Fire back with power gem!" Misty quickly yelled and before Dewott could move out of the way he was pounded back by a powerful power gem, "Now use bubblebeam!" shouted Misty, "Charge through it using aqua jet!" shouted Kyoni and Dewott lunged at Corsola bursting through all the bubbles coming towards him and it slammed Corsola into the wall, "Now finish it off with x-scissor!" Kyoni hastily said and before Corsola get up, Dewott pounded it deeper into the wall, leaving it unable to battle, "I told you, I plan to win this time" Kyoni said, "I can see your determination, but you'll need more than that. Caserin go!" and her Luvdisc came out into the water, "Dewott return, Murkrow, let's go!" Kyoni shouted Kyoni, "Sounds like Murkrow wants some revenge?" asked Misty hysterically, "Well he'd prefer to settle things once and for all, isn't that right Murkrow" Misty smiled. "Caserin use water pulse!" she exclaimed, "Dodge it and then use night slash Murkrow!" yelled Kyoni, and before the water pulse came near Murkrow had already avoided it and had slammed Caserin up into the air, "Caserin use hydro pump" Misty yelled and just in time, Murkrow flew up and out of the way and Caserin fell back into the water. "Murkrow stay in the air and be cautious" Kyoni said cautiously, "Now Caserin use hydro pump once more!" Misty shouted, "Dodge it Murkrow!" Kyoni commanded, "Fire a water pulse!" she said, and just as Murkrow got out of the way it was pounded by water pulse and it started to plunge down, "Murkrow snap out of it and use brave bird!" Kyoni pleaded, and just in time Murkrow woke up and launched himself towards Caserin with a powerful brave bird throwing Caserin deep into the water, a few seconds later it slowly raised the top, unable to battle. "Caserin return…you're serious this time aren't you, well here's my last Pokémon, and I'm going all out. Starmie I choose you!" Misty shouted as her Starmie took its place on the battle field. "Murkrow use brave bird in the core of Starmie!" and quickly Murkrow headed straight for Starmie, "Now use thunderbolt Starmie!" Misty yelled and just as the thunderbolt headed directly for Murkrow, it managed to circle around the thunderbolt narrowly avoiding it and slammed Starmie into the wall dealing a good amount of damage but taking recoil damage leaving Murkrow weak. "Starmie finish it off with hydro pump!" yelled misty and before Murkrow could even try to move, it was thrown all the way back leaving it with no energy to battle, "Murkrow you did amazingly well, rest up now. That was good Misty, but you know I'm not done yet- Dewott let's go!" and Dewott took its place on the field, "Starmie, use thunderbolt!" shouted Misty, "Dewott deflect it with your shells!" commanded Kyoni and as the thunderbolt rushed towards Dewott it used all of its power in holding its shells deflecting the thunderbolt away from it, "Now jump and use aqua jet!" and he jumped just before the thunderbolt could touch him and in the blink of an eye he was charging towards Starmie and then, "Now use hydro pump!" and in that moment, Dewott and Starmie battled for power, equally attacking each other hoping to overpower the other and suddenly, "Thunderbolt!" Misty yelled, and hydro pump turned into thunder and struck Dewott in mid-air causing him to fall into the water, "What are you gonna do now Kyoni?" asked Misty curiously, "This- Dewott use shell blade!" and from the water up came Dewott with two large blades, he lunged towards Starmie throwing it across the stadium landing a critical hit, "Now finish it with x-scissor!" yelled Kyoni, and as Dewott lunged for Starmie it quickly moved out of the way, "Finish Dewott with thunderbolt" said Misty calmly, and just as Dewott turned around, he was struck with a bolt of thunder, frying him, and fell to the floor, unable to battle…"Dewott, return…you did great, take a good long rest. This isn't over, I have one last Pokémon left" said Kyoni, "Shinx, you're on!" he shouted and Shinx ran onto the field. "You have no chance now" said Misty, taunting him, "We'll see. Shinx use spark!" shouted Kyoni and immediately Shinx charged towards Starmie, "Use recover" and it stood there recovering, and then was pounded back by a powerful spark attack, "Quite effective, but as you can see Starmie is still recovering; now use ice beam!" and Starmie fired an ice beam landing a direct hit on Shinx, "Shinx, get up and use spark once more!" shouted Kyoni, and quickly Shinx charged towards Starmie once more and as it got closer, "Starmie use thunderbolt!" and it pelted Shinx with a powerful thunderbolt, "Perfect! Now use thunder fang!" and as Shinx got faster you could see the power in his fangs, and it then latched onto Starmie, throwing it back across the field doing some crucial damage! "Thanks for power up Misty" Kyoni said sarcastically, "Ah…! I didn't expect it to power to power up your Shinx to be completely honest, which was a surprise" Misty replied, "But that won't scare me, I'm pretty sure the effects are gone by now, so Starmie! Use ice beam!" and quickly Starmie fired a fast, chilled beam towards Shinx, "Jump Shinx and then use iron tail!" yelled Kyoni, and narrowly, Shinx managed to throw himself in the air and aim for Starmie, "Now, ice beam and then hydro pump!" and as Shinx came crashing down on Starmie he was bulleted back into the air by a powerful ice beam and was then blasted across the stadium. It laid there helplessly on the floor, "I guess this isn't your day is it? I'm gonna have to finish you off" said Misty, "No…Shinx, get up!" Shinx struggled to get up, "SHINNNNNNNNX!" shouted Kyoni, and Shinx rose its feet, cried out and started to glow, everyone stood there with complete shock, slowly Shinx changed shape, and the bright light faded, everyone looked back and there they saw Luxio! "Shinx! I mean Luxio! You evolved!" said Kyoni with great happiness, a worried look was on Misty face, "How about that Misty!" said Kyoni confidently, "Now Luxio, use thunder fang!" he shouted, and faster than before, Luxio charged towards Starmie and savagely slammed it into the wall landing a critical hit, "Starmie, attack full power with hydro pump!" shouted Misty, "Luxio attack!" shouted Kyoni from the top of his voice, and quickly Luxio charged, and then unleashed a powerful charge beam attack, a powerful collision took place between each move at the centre of the field, again they battled, attempting to overpower one another, but slowly Luxio started to win over Starmie, and then a burst of electricity came out of nowhere completely rushing through Starmies attack and frying it. After the smoke cleared they watched Starmie lie there, unable to battle. "Starmie is unable to battle; the Gym Leader Misty is out of usable Pokémon. The winner of the match is Kyoni!" announced the referee, Misty returned her Starmie and Luxio and Kyoni started jumping with joy "Luxio I can't thank you enough! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Kyoni with happiness.

Misty walked over to them, "Kyoni that was an amazing battle, I had a feeling you might pull through this time. I as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, am obliged to give you this badge, in recognition of you victory here, well done Kyoni!" she said as she handed him the Cascade badge, "Thanks a lot Misty" Kyoni said "Maybe I'll see you around, byee2 he said as he departed from the gym, "Take care Kyoni!" she said as she waved him goodbye. "Kyoni!" shouted Zorel, "Zorel!" shouted Kyoni, they both ran up to each other and high fived each other, "Yeaaaaaah!" they both yelled.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the Sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.

Brock - Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and one of Ash's Ketchum's Oldest friends.

Misty - Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym and is too one of Ah Ketchum's oldest travelling companions.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Lost Pokémon & Sabrina

Chapter 8: Saffron City And The Lost Pokémon.

"Hahaha, Kyoni you did it!" said Zorel with joy, "Yeah, I couldn't have succeeded if Shinx hadn't evolved into Luxio, thanks buddy!" he said, full of happiness. They started to walk over to the Pokémon centre, "I think we deserve a long rest! Today has been exhaustingly long" said Kyoni with the longest of yawns, "Tomorrow, I say we train our new dragon Pokémon" said Zorel, Kyoni nodded his head as they entered the Pokémon centre, "Hey Nurse Joy, have you got a room for us?" asked Kyoni, she quickly looked on her computer, "Yes we do. Here is your card key, I hope you two have a peaceful night" she said, "Thank you" said Zorel as they walked away towards their room.

They then arrived at their room a few minutes on, "Man, I can't wait to hit the sack, there isn't anything I want more to be honest" Kyoni said with exhaustion, they both entered and put their things down, getting ready for bed, "I'll probably doze off in a minute or two" Kyoni said as he laid in bed, "Same here" replied Zorel, "2 down…6 to go" he then added, they both laughed a bit, "Night dude" said Zorel, "Night bro…" replied Kyoni, and slowly the room was filled with silence.

The next morning.

-DING DONG- "It is now 7:30 in Cerulean city" announced the Pokémon centre. Kyoni and Zorel sat up quickly and simultaneously yawned, "I think today is gonna be a good day!" said Zorel with great excitement as he looked out the window to a golden sun, he then looked towards Kyoni, "Yeah I got that feeling too! Who knows what'll happen today" replied Kyoni, "Well let's get dressed, get some food and then we can find out" said Zorel and they both laughed hysterically and then got their things together, making their way to the lobby of the Pokémon centre getting breakfast. "So where we heading next?" asked Kyoni, "Well, our third badge is in Vermillion city, but to get there, we need to pass through Saffron city, so we head south here, and keep going" replied Zorel, "Alright, sounds good" said Kyoni as he shoved food down his throat. All their Pokémon ate their food without hesitation. "I say we get moving now, vermillion city is quite the distance" said Zorel, everyone nodded their heads, "Back in your Pokéballs guys" Zorel and Kyoni said as they returned their Pokémon. "Wait, Kyoni come with me" and Zorel walked to the back of the centre by the river, "Let's have some dragon practise- Gible go!" shouted Zorel as his Gible came out, "Deino you're on!" yelled Kyoni and Deino came out, "I wonder what moves Gible has" said Zorel and he pulled out his Pokédex, "Gible knows; dig, dragon claw and dragon rage" said the Pokédex, "Wow, that's a pretty awesome move set" said Zorel happily, "Deino knows; dragon rage, bite and dragon breath" said Kyoni's Pokédex, "These Pokémon I'd say, are pretty powerful, let's see how powerful" said Zorel with a smirk look, "Gible use dragon rage!" shouted Zorel and quickly jumped up in the air and from its mouth unleashed a powerful gust of dragon force, ripping the field around it up, Zorel and Kyoni stood their shocked, "I'll be careful when using that move" Zorel slowly said as Gible danced around happily, "Deino use dragon breathe!" yelled Kyoni, and Deino too unleashed a powerful and forceful amount of dragon force scorching the field and blowing Gible back, "Return with dragon claw!" shouted Zorel and Gible lunged at Deino slamming it into a nearby tree with a powerful dragon claw attack. "Alright let's stop there, I think we know the power they both have now" said Zorel hysterically as they both laughed, "Let's make our way to saffron city" said Kyoni, Zorel agreed, returning their Pokémon as they walked towards the end of the town.

They soon reached the town gates, and there they saw Misty, "Hey guys, I was hoping to catch you before you left for your journey, you know how to get to Vermillion city right?" she asked, "Yup, we're gonna go straight through Saffron city and carry on heading south" replied Zorel, "Yeah, exactly that, I hope your challenge at the Vermillion city gym goes well, good luck!" Misty yelled as she waved them off into the distance. "All the routes that lead into Saffron city are really short, so I wouldn't suspect that this would take us very long" said Zorel, "Yeah you're right it should be quick, unless we find some trainers that wanna battle us" Kyoni replied, as they walked on, they arrived at a dense section of trees, "Ugh great, cluttered forest, not really feeling this" said Kyoni, "Stop being a baby" replied Zorel and they both laughed, "Hey Kyoni, look over there, can you see those moving silhouettes?" asked Zorel nervously, "Yeah…I can't make out what it is though" replied Kyoni, and so slowly, the pair cautiously moved up behind it in some bushes, "What Pokémon is that?" asked Kyoni, he pulled out his Pokédex, "Monferno, the playful Pokémon. Monferno skilfully control the intensity of the fire on their tail to keep their foes at an ideal distance" the Pokédex said, "But who's that trainer? Is he trying to capture Monferno? He looks like he's struggling to put up a fight" said Zorel. "Come on Bronzong, use gyro ball!" commanded the trainer and Bronzong launched itself at Monferno, Monferno overpowered the attack using a strong flame wheel, and it then savagely attacked Bronzong with a flamethrower knocking it out then fled into the trees. Zorel and Kyoni came out from the bushes, "Hey was that a wild Monferno?" asked Zorel, "As far as I know yeah! It puts up a real good fight and I would love to have it on my team, but it got away again" he replied, "Oh…that's too bad. I'm Zorel and this is Kyoni" Zorel replied, "I'm Harrison, nice to meet you, if you find that Monferno, let me know, I'm gonna go look for it" he said as he ran off. "A wild Monferno eh? Don't see that too often do you" said Kyoni, "Yeah you're right, but something tells me it's not wild…it battles too well, it looks like it's been trained" said Zorel cautiously, "Well let's find out!" exclaimed Kyoni and they both ran I the direction it headed

"Shhh, can you hear that?" whispered Kyoni, they both stayed silent as they heard shuffles coming from in the trees, "I think Monferno is in the trees" whispered Zorel, they looked up, and there they saw Monferno, sitting on a branch eating an Oran berry and then Kyoni accidently moved in a twig, snapping it and catching Monferno's attention, and immediately it jumped down onto a small forest clearing and prepared to fight against them. They both jumped out the bushes and quickly Zorel said, "Monferno! We're not here to battle you, or capture you" and slowly Monferno put his fists down, "We just want to know, are you a wild Pokémon?" asked Kyoni, it nodded its head in disagreement, "So you belong to someone?" asked Zorel, he shook his head alerting them that they was right, "Can you show us where your trainer is on this map?" asked Zorel as he pulled out his town map in front of Monferno, it carefully studied the map and the pointed, "So your trainer is in Saffron city? Perfect, that's where we're heading right now, you can tag along with us until we get there and then you can find your trainer" said Zorel, Monferno looked up and smiled and started dancing in happiness. "There you are!" shouted a voice, everyone looked over and there they saw Harrison, "You want Monferno all for yourself, but I won't let you take it!" he shouted in rage, "Wait, no-" Zorel tried to explain but Harrison attacked, "Croconaw use water gun!" shouted Harrison, "Monferno are you with me?!" asked Zorel, Monferno shook his head, "Monferno use Mach punch!" shouted Zorel, and Monferno swiftly dodged the attack and pelted Croconaw in the face with a powerful Mach punch, "Harrison don't make me attack again! This Monferno already has a trainer, and it's not me, I'm just trying to help find it, it's not wild!" shouted Zorel, "Croconaw return…well if you said that in the first place then I wouldn't have of attacked would I" said Harrison, Zorel, Monferno and Kyoni stood there with an unamused look on their faces, "I did…" Zorel muttered "But if it's okay with you, we'll be on our way?" Zorel said, "Yeah that's cool…sorry for all the inconvenience Monferno" Harrison said, Monferno accepted the apology and they all walked off together. "Monferno you're really powerful you know, you probably had a great trainer" said Zorel, Monferno smiled as he walked on, "Luckily for you Monferno, Saffron city is just up ahead!" said Kyoni with joy, Monferno cried out with happiness.

"Hey Monferno, is your trainer aiming to collect all the gym battle in Kanto?" asked Kyoni, Monferno nodded his head quickly and out up 2 fingers, "Oh, so he only has 2 gym badges?" asked Kyoni again, and once again Monferno nodded his head in agreement, "Well I might just have to battle your trainer at some point" said Zorel smugly, Monferno smiled in agreement. "Here we are guys! Saffron city!" announced Zorel, everyone cheered and rushed through the gate and on the other side was a city buzzing with activity, "Urmmm…I think we should go to the Pokémon centre, there is a possibility your trainer is inside there" said Zorel calmly, they all rushed over to the Pokémon centre. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, has a trainer come in here asking about a lost Pokémon?" asked Zorel, "Yes actually, he left here about 5 minutes ago, you just missed him" she replied, "Oh…okay, well that you" replied Zorel, "I say we go out and look, he can't have gotten far could he?" said Kyoni, Zorel agreed, and they walked outside the Pokémon centre, "Hey you!" they head a voice say, "Stop right there, you stole my Pokémon! How dare you!" and up to them came a running trainer, "Hey Monferno, I'm guessing this is your trainer?" asked Zorel unamusingly, Monferno nodded and then went up to his trainer waving, "Monferno, are you okay, they didn't harm you did they?!" asked the trainer in a hurry, Monferno spoke to the trainer "Oh…" he said, "Urm, hey? Yeah, we didn't steal Monferno, we actually helped him find you" said Kyoni with an irritating tone, "Yeah Monferno said, don't ask how. I'm Michael" the trainer said, "I'm Zorel, this is Kyoni…you seem familiar, have we met before?" asked Zorel, "Yeah, once or twice, I was there when picking the starter Pokémon and Oak's lab, I picked Chimchar, which as you can see, is now a Monferno" said Michael, "Oh yeah! Ah, that tings a loud bell now, but yeah, you should really take care of your Pokémon, make sure that doesn't happen" said Zorel. "Yeah I guess so, I dunno what happened, I arrived here yesterday, I ran because it was raining in the forest so I returned Monferno to his Pokéball, and when I arrived at the Pokémon centre, Monferno wasn't in his ball…but thanks for finding him!" said Michael with great pleasure, "Oh alright, we'll you're more than welcome" said Zorel, "Where are you off to now?" asked Kyoni, "I'm heading south, towards Vermillion city, what about you guys?" he replied, "We're going there too…making a pit stop here first" replied Kyoni, "Oh alright, well I'll be off now, maybe I'll see you around? Take care, and thanks again for finding Monferno!" he said as he ran off into the distance. "Well that was kind of weird" said Kyoni, "Damn right it was, but there is something I actually wanna do while we're in Saffron city" replied Zorel, "Sure thing, what is it?" asked Kyoni, "It involves the Gym here, I need to pay the leader a visit" said Zorel slowly, Kyoni looked at him and didn't reply…he followed Zorel to the gym, "Hey there, is Sabrina here?" asked Zorel, "Yes she is, are you here to take the challenge?" asked the gym attendee, "No I'm not, I need to speak to her" replied Zorel, "Okay well If you walk through these doors right here, you'll find her in another room, Zorel thanked him and walked through. "Zorel, Kyoni, I've been expecting you here" Sabrina said as she turned around, "You knew we was coming?" asked Zorel, "I can see the future hehe, but you have a question?" asked Sabrina, "Yeah I do" he replied, "Well take a seat, both of you" Sabrina said, and they both sat down on carpet chairs, "Eevee, come on out" said Zorel, and Eevee came out before them, "Eevee is my most invaluable partner, and I know he has z evolutions, and Espeon- a psychic type is one of them. Would you recommend I get an Espeon?" asked Zorel, Sabrina looked at Zorel and smiled, "I've never had a question like that before, but I love psychic types, Espeon, come out here" Sabrina called, and Espeon came in through another door, "There are many things you can do with psychic Pokémon- Espeon" and Espeon used it power making Eevee levitates, "Just like that, down Espeon" commanded Sabrina and gently it put Eevee down, "You want me recommendation? Well I recommend that you let Eevee choose" Sabrina said, "Let Eevee choose? What do you mean?" Zorel asked, "Let Eevee evolve into the eeveelution it wants, that way you know it'll be happy for sure" replied Sabrina, Zorel thought to himself for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks a lot Sabrina!" he said as he stood up, "You're more than welcome…when your father challenged me the first time, I was on a very rooked path, I almost used Pokémon as tools, your father-Ash showed me the correct way, he changed a lot of people lives just by showing his care for Pokémon, you're a lot like him, don't change Zorel, it was a pleasure to meet you" Sabrina said, Zorel smiled, "Thanks Sabrina, that means a lot, I'll be back to challenge you when I'm stronger, take care!" he said as he exited the gym.

"Wow, the atmosphere in there seemed so tense, yet it seemed relaxed too, but what did you think of her advice?" asked Kyoni, "It was definitely along the lines of what you would expect a gym leader to say haha, but she was able to give that advice, because my dada changed her life…he really is more than just a champion isn't he" said Zorel, Kyoni agreed with him, "But now, we should make our way to Vermillion city" said Zorel with an upbeat attitude. The started to walk to west exit, "Hey Kyoni, isn't Vermillion city south of here?" asked Zorel, "Yeah it is, but I just wanna see what Pokémon live around the city" replied Kyoni, so they exited from the west wing and saw vast groups of Pokémon, "Aren't they just amazing!" said Kyoni with such awe, "Hey can you see that massive thing over there?" asked Kyoni, they both looked into the distance, "Yeah, but it's getting smaller as it comes towards us" replied Zorel, the silhouette got smaller and smaller, and then it started charging some sort of an attack, and then a cold air descended as the shadow lunged towards Kyoni, and the light revealed it was a Munchlax! Kyoni jumped out of the way just in time as he nearly got hit with ice punch, "Dewott go!" yelled Kyoni as Dewott came out of its ball, Munchlax lunged back at Dewott this time with another ice punch, "Dewott use shell blade!" yelled Kyoni and quickly Dewott dashed at Munchlax and collided with it In mid-air, "Now use x-scissor!" shouted Kyoni, and just as Munchlax got up it was knocked back down, "Now, Pokéball go!" and Kyoni dashed a Pokéball at Munchlax's head. –Wobble…wobble…wobble…PING- Kyoni ran up to the ball and grabbed it yelling; "I Caught a Munchlax!" Zorel ran up to him, "Dude that's awesome! I know it will be a great addition to your team" Zorel said cheerfully. Kyoni smiled at his Pokéball, "I just felt the need to catch it, I wasn't planning to catch it, but hey, what's done is done haha" Kyoni said, "It would be you to do that wouldn't it, well let's get heading towards Vermillion city no" replied Zorel, they walked back through the west gate into Saffron city and headed south, "Just like the other routes around Saffron, the route to Vermillion city isn't far at all, so I reckon we will get there by the evening" said Zorel, "Yeah okay, I don't think either of us should struggle with as we did with Misty" said Kyoni, "Yeah I totally agree, seeing how he is electric, our teams will hold up better" replied Zorel, they both went through the south exit in Saffron city onto route 6.

"Hey there!" shouted a voice along route 6, "You look like some serious trainers, how would you feel to battle me and my partner?" asked the trainer as his partner appeared, Kyoni and Zorel looked at each other and smiled, "Sure thing, we'd love to battle you" replied Zorel, the other trainers had a smirk look on their faces, "Okay over here" the female trainer replied, "I'm Daisy, and this is Zack" she said, "I'm Kyoni and this is Zorel" said Kyoni. They all went onto a small field just aside of route 6s main path, "This battle will be a double battle, one Pokémon each; the battle is only over when both Pokémon are unable to battle, understand the rules?" asked Zack, Kyoni and Zorel nodded their heads, "Okay, let the battle begin! Minun go!" shouted Zack, "Plusle I choose you" yelled Daisy, "Gible, go!" shouted Zorel, Kyoni looked at him with shock, "Are you sure you wanna use Gible?!" he asked, "Yeah, it will be a great way for him to get experience" replied Zorel, Kyoni looked at him, "Okay, well Deino I choose you!" yelled Kyoni, "Dragon types eh? Let's see if they're as strong as rumours have it" said Zack, "Minun, use thunderbolt on Deino!" shouted Zack, "Plusle use helping hand to boost Minun's power!" yelled Daisy, a powerful thunderbolt aimed for Deino, "Don't worry Kyoni I got this! Gible jump in front of Deino!" exclaimed Zorel, and just in time Gible stood in front of Deino to take the attack, Gible just stood there and Minun stopped attacking, "Gible is also a ground type, what are you going to do now?" asked Zorel smugly, "You wanted to see the power of a dragon Pokémon? Gible use dragon rage!" yelled Zorel, "Dragon rage?!" yelled Kyoni in shock, "I trust Gible can handle it" replied Zorel calmly, and then Gible jumped in the air and unleashed a veracious amount of power onto Minun and Plusle throwing them far back, dealing a lot of damage also tearing up parts of the field, all the trainers were stunned, including Zorel himself, "Wow, even I didn't expect that from Gible" said Zorel in shock, Zack and Daisy encouraged their Pokémon to get up, "Looks like we'll have to go head on! Minun, use iron tail on Gible!" Zack shouted, "Plusle use thunderbolt on Deino!" yelled Daisy, and quickly Minun jumped at Gible, "Gible dodge it with dig!" commanded Kyoni, meanwhile, "Deino fight thunderbolt back with dragon breath!" shouted Kyoni and as Gible dodged Minun's attack, Deino's dragon breath and Plusle's thunderbolt collided causing a massive explosion, blowing everyone back, "Now Gible!" yelled Zorel, and from the ground and through the smoke came Gible, smashing into Minun with a powerful super effective dig attack! "Now Deino use dragon rage on Plusle!" yelled Kyoni and from Deino came a powerful blast of energy wrecking Plusle, leaving it unable to battle, Daisy stood there in shock and returned Plusle to its Pokéball. "Don't worry Daisy I'll take care of them!" yelled Zack, "Now Minun, use flash!" cried Zack, and in an instant everyone was blinded by a extremely bright light, "Now attack Deino with thunder!" he shouted, and before Deino could do anything it was struck by a massive bolt of thunder dealing a lot of damage, "Quick Gible, finish off Minun with dragon claw!" shouted Zorel, and quickly Gible threw himself at Minun, slashing it with a dragon claw attack, knocking it out cold. "Haha! Looks like we win!" exclaimed Zorel and Kyoni as they jumped with joy, Zack and Daisy walked up to them, "You guys really are strong" said Daisy, "Yeah you are, I say you guys challenge the Vermillion city gym" added Zack, "That's where we're heading right now actually" replied Zorel, "Oh, well good luck to you guys! The gym leader uses electric Pokémon, but he's a lot tougher then we are, so train well" said Zack. "Yeah, thanks for that, maybe we'll see you another time, take care guys!" said Kyoni as him and Zorel walked off towards Vermillion city, Zack and Daisy waved them good bye.

"That really was an amazing battle" said Kyoni joyously, "Yeah it was, our dragon Pokémon sure are power houses!" said Zorel excitedly, "Yeah…I wasn't sure about using them at first, but it turned out great, and now we know what they are capable of" said Kyoni confidently. "Hey Kyoni look! It's Vermillion city!" yelled Zorel as they looked into the distance, the smell of sea water drifted onto them and they saw the gate leading into Vermillion city.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the Sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.

Brock - Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and one of Ash's Ketchum's Oldest friends.

Misty - Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym and is too one of Ah Ketchum's oldest travelling companions.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Thunder Badge!

Chapter 9: Vermillion City – The Thunder Badge!

As the smell of sea water blew through their nostrils they ran to the gate of Vermillion city, they ran as quickly as they could through the gate into a vibrant, buzzing and energetic city. "We finally made it!" said Zorel happily, "Man I can't wait to challenge the gym leader here!" Kyoni said excitedly, "Hey Zorel, look over there, it's the gym!" Kyoni added happily, they quickly ran over to the surrounding area and all of a sudden, a huge surge of electricity was discharged from ports of the gym, moments later a trainer came running out, crying and rushing to the Pokémon centre with his electrocuted Pokémon in his arms. Kyoni and Zorel took a big gulp as a larger figure emerged from the gym, "Hey kids, did you see that boy run outta here? Yeah, he thought he was good enough to beat me, not with his weak Pokémon he wasn't! Hahahahahahaha! You both look like you can hold your own in a battle, are you here to challenge me?" he asked with a great sense of curiosity, Zorel stepped forward, "We are here to challenge you, I'm Zorel and this is Kyoni" he announced, "Ahahaa, so you think you're good enough to beat me? Prove it!" said shouted, Zorel stood there shocked, "W-when?" he hesitantly asked, "I'll give you time to prep yourself, come to my gym at 4pm" said forcefully, "I'll see you then" Zorel replied, as walked back into the gym.

"4pm…that's only an hour away!" Zorel said urgently, "Yeah it's not long, do you know what your team is gonna be?" asked Kyoni curiously, they both walked over to the pier benches and sat down, "Hmmm…I've been thinking about it, Starly is a big no-no for this, so…Pignite, Snivy, Gible and Eevee are the four Pokémon I'm going with" replied Zorel, "Yeah that sounds good, I think Snivy and Gible are your best shot at this gym seeing how grass types don't take much damage from electric types and ground types take no damage" said Kyoni in reply, Zorel nodded his head in agreement and called out all of his Pokémon, "Alright guys here's what is gonna happen in about 20 or 30 minutes, we're going up against , the gym leader of this city, and he uses electric type Pokémon, so Starly, I won't be using and that means that Pignite, Snivy, Gible and Eevee, I will be using you" said Zorel strongly, his Pokémon looked at him confidently and then cheered, "Awesome guys! Snivy and Gible, you'll be the main Pokémon seeing how you aren't affected by electric moves, how's that for you?" asked Zorel, Snivy nodded her head and smiled in agreement Gible jumped about happily. "Well it looks like you're all set for the battle!" said Kyoni happily, "Yep, I am, in fact I don't see why I shouldn't challenge him right now, I'm ready and well why wait until 4?!" said Zorel excitedly, Kyoni looked at Zorel with great joy, "Then let's go!" yelled Kyoni and everyone cheered. They walked over to the Pokémon gym and at the front doors stood , "So, you're here early! I had a feeling you might come earlier…shows the sign of a good trainer! I'm looking forward to this battle, so don't you dare let me down or I'll crush you!" shouted and then he stormed inside, Kyoni and Zorel stood there shocked, both slightly intimidated, "Urm…wow?" said Kyoni, "I won't let that scare me, I can do this!" said Zorel as he pumped himself up. They both walked inside the gym, "I'll be cheering for you on the sides, good luck Zorel!" said Kyoni confidently as he went off into the side stands.

Zorel looked at his 3 Pokéballs, "I know you can do it guys, let's do this" he said to himself as he walked through the doors into the stadium. "Zorel!" he heard shout, "I hope you've prepped yourself, this is going to be your hardest battle to date, let's see if you have enough to beat me!" he shouted, Zorel stood firmly and smiled, "I'm ready when you are!" he replied back with no hesitation. "This battle will be a single battle, substitutions are allowed only by the challenger. The battle between gym leader and the challenger Zorel will now, begin!" the referee shouted, "Electrode I choose you!" shouted and out came his Electrode, "Pignite you're on!" yelled Zorel, "Let's see how good you are, Electrode use charge beam, full power!" shouted and rapidly electrode fire a powerful beam of energy at Pignite, "Counter it with flamethrower!" shouted Zorel and imminently the two moves collided and exploded in the middle of the field, "Flame charge Pignite!" yelled Kyoni and through the smoke came Pignite night flying towards Electrode landing a critical hit, "Quickly Electrode use thunder!" and before Pignite could react it was zapped as a massive bolt of thunder was dropped on it leaving it paralysed and in a weakened condition, "Arghh...Pignite return. Gible you're on!" called out Zorel, "Hahahaha why have you brought such a wimpy Pokémon to the field, Electrode finish it with thunder!" yelled and immediately it struck Gible with a massive thunder bolt, but Gible just stood there, was enraged and confused, "Gible is also a ground type, what do you plan to do now? Gible use dragon claw!" shouted Zorel and quickly Gible jumped at Electrode and slashed it with a powerful dragon claw, "Use gyro ball!" exclaimed and Electrode rapidly launched itself at Gible, "Avoid it with dig!" cried out Zorel, and just in time Gible dug a hole narrowly avoiding the attack, and Electrode patiently waited to see what would happen…"Now!" shouted Zorel, "Use dragon claw!" and from right beneath Electrode came Gible slamming it with a super effective dig attack and then smashing it with a powerful dragon claw attack. Electrode flew across the stadium into the far wall and fell to the floor, unable to battle, "Arghh…so you think you're tough ey!? Well watch this! Magneton I chose you" shouted as his Magneton took its place on the field, "Gible use dragon claw!" commanded Zorel, "Quickly use magnet bomb!" shouted , and as Gible threw himself at magnet it was slammed down by a powerful magnet bomb attack, "Gible get up!" cried out Zorel as Gible struggled to his feet, "I'm not wasting any time, magnet finish it off with flash cannon!" yelled and before Gible could do anything it was pounded back by an immense flash cannon, after the smoke cleared, there laid Gible unable to battle, Zorel sighed.

"Gible return, you battle very well, I'm proud of you" he said quietly to his Pokéball, "That was a strong move, but I won't let you take out another Pokémon…Pignite go!" shouted Zorel as he called out his Pokémon, "Think you can win via type advantage?" said sarcastically, "No. I know I can win- now Pignite use flamethrower!" cried out Zorel and quickly Pignite launched a blast of heat towards Magneton, "Counter it with thunder bolt!" shouted , the two moves collided causing a massive explosion, "Now Pignite attack it with flame charge!" yelled Zorel and through the thick smoke came Pignite charging at Magneton, and before could command it to do anything it was pounded into the ground by a super effective move, "Magneton get up and use lock on" said calmly, "Lock on…?" Zorel said in reply hesitantly, smirked, "Now use zap cannon!" shouted , "Quickly Pignite jump in the air and dodge it" said Zorel, and as Pignite threw himself up the zap cannon started to follow him, Pignite and Zorel both looked shocked, the zap cannon followed up beneath Pignite and struck him imminently, Pignite swiftly fell back to the ground, "H-how did you do that?!" asked Zorel impatiently, laughed, "That move I used before, that's how. When you use the move 'lock on' it guarantees that your next attack will hit its target, and zap cannon isn't that accurate so it was perfect" said smugly, "Rrr…I won't fall for that next time, Pignite are you okay?" Zorel asked, Pignite rose to his feet and stood firm then shivered with electricity and fell to its knees, "W-what, Pignite what's wrong?" Zorel asked urgently, "Pignite is paralysed, that's zap cannon's additional effect, what are you going to do now?" said as he laughed, Zorel stayed silent for a moment, "Win" he replied sturdily, "Pignite finish of Magneton with fire pledge!" he shouted out and quickly Pignite charged itself and launched a ring of fire around Magneton and imminently it consumed Magneton and scorched it, and as the flames disappeared Magneton laid there, no longer able to battle, "Magneton return" said "Even with a paralysed Pokémon you refuse to give up, I like that! But I still can't let you win- Raichu you're on!" and his Raichu took its place on the field, "Pignite return, take a good long rest. Eevee I choose you!" said Zorel and his Eevee ran onto the field, "Raichu use iron tail quickly!" shouted , "Use dig to avoid it Eevee!" shouted Zorel and Eevee managed to narrowly avoid Raichu's attack, digging its way out, "Now Eevee quickly use dig on Raichu!" yelled Zorel and with no hesitation Eevee attacked Raichu from underneath it dealing a good amount of damage, "Now Raichu grab Eevee with your tail!" shouted , "Hehe…now use thunder, full power" he added calmly, and slowly Raichu charged as it had Eevee locked in its tail, "Eevee, get out!" cried Zorel and then all of a sudden Raichu unleashed an enormous amount of electricity on Eevee frying it, once that attack stopped, Raichu dropped Eevee from its tail, and Eevee laid there unable to battle, Zorel stood there stunned, "W-w-what…Eevee return" he said slowly, laughed hysterically, "Raichu really is powerful…I can tell you've bonded strongly, but now calls for my resort Pokémon! Snivy I choose you!" yelled Zorel, stopped for a moment and then proceeded to laugh, "Hahahahahahahahaha! You plan to beat me with such a small Pokémon?! Raichu! Use quick attack!" shouted and quickly Raichu charged towards Snivy, "Snivy dodge it and then us leaf blade!" Zorel commanded, Snivy quickly obeyed and avoided the attack with ease then struck Raichu on its head. growled, Raichu turned around with great anger on its face and unleashed a bolt of electricity on the field, "Haha! Now Raichu use iron tail!" yelled and quickly Raichu jumped at Snivy and smacked it down with a powerful iron tail, "Now grab it and use thunder!" and just as Snivy got it its feet it was gripped with Raichu's tail, slowly Raichu started to charge and in an instant it unleashed a bolt of thunder on Snivy. Snivy cried out in pain…once the attack was over Snivy fell to the ground, "That wimpy Pokémon was no match for Raichu!" said hysterically, but then slowly Snivy started to rise and the smile on 's face disappeared, "Snivy is a grass type, which means electric moves aren't as effective as you had hoped they would be" said Zorel confidently.

"Now Snivy use leaf tornado!" shouted Zorel and quickly Snivy rotated whipping up a powerful attack and then slamming Raichu down with it dealing a lot of damage, "Now Snivy ju-" and before Zorel could finish his sentence a tail came through the dust and grabbed Snivy, the dust then cleared and showed Raichu panting with Snivy in its grip, "I'm going to crush you!" shouted , "Raichu, use hyper beam!" he roared and slowly Raichu charged hyper beam, Snivy struggled to escape its grip, "Snivy use leaf blade to split the hyper beam in half when it fire!" Zorel cried out and then just in time Snivy charged its leaf blade and split the hyper beam, going in both directions completely missing Snivy, once the blinding light had disappeared they saw Raichu and Snivy standing opposite each other, "Raichu can't move for a while, Snivy this is your opportunity! Use grass pledge!" commanded Zorel, and quickly Snivy charged its attack and then all of a sudden vines and roots charged towards Raichu surrounding him and then the whipped and pounded him into the ground inflicting a serious amount of damage, Zorel cheered. "Raichu once more, use hyper beam!" shouted , and quickly, Raichu wasted no time in firing a powerful hyper beam attack, "Get out of the way quickly Snivy!" cried Zorel and just as Snivy moved to avoid the attack, the hyper beam hit the ground blowing Snivy away still inflicting a lot of damage. "S-Snivy, get up" Zorel cried out, slowly Snivy tried to get to its feet, and as it stood up straight it cried out, getting louder and louder and then it started to glow, a bright light filled the stadium, Snivy was evolving! All of a sudden the bright light disappeared and when everyone looked, there was Zorel's newly evolved Servine! looked with great worry, "Raichu, use thunder!" he roared and without hesitation Raichu unleashed a blast of thunder towards Servine, "Servine use leaf tornado!" Zorel shouted and quickly Servine whipped a powerful tornado causing it to class with Raichu's thunder, "Now Servine, finish it off with leaf blade!" shouted out Zorel, and throwing itself through the tornado it sliced Raichu with an immensely powerful leaf blade…Raichu and Servine stood opposite each other intensely staring each other down, and then suddenly Raichu collapsed and fell to the ground. "Raichu is unable to battle, is out of useable Pokémon therefore the winner is the challenger Zorel!" announced the referee and imminently Zorel jumped with joy and hugged Servine tightly, "You did it! And you evolved! I'm so proud of you Servine!" he happily said, Servine smiled and danced around then approached them, "Wow, Raichu and I haven't had a battle like that in quite a while…since your father, Ash, challenged us here and beat us with his Pikachu, yes I know he's your father- you're just like him, but nevertheless! That battle was amazing! Congratulations on your win! I as the Vermillion City Gym Leader and obliged to give you this badge- the thunder badge, in recognition of your victory here, well done!" he said with a triumphant voice, he handed the thunder badge over to Zorel and he gladly accepted it, "Take care on your journey, I can tell you're gonna be one powerful trainer….HAAA!" he shouted and started to laugh, Zorel laughed with him, "Thanks , maybe I'll see you again, take care!" Zorel said as he exited the gym.

"Zorel that battle was amazing!" shouted Kyoni as he waited for him outside, "Snivy even evolved into Servine, that's crazy!" he added happily, "I know right, that was the last thing I expected to happen during the battle, but if Snivy didn't evolve then I probably wouldn't have won hahahaha" said Zorel in reply, they both looked at Servine and smiled, "We should head to the Pokémon centre and heal everyone up, including you Servine" said Zorel, they both agreed and started to walk towards the Pokémon centre. As they arrived, the doors opened and out came a tall figure came out, "Oh sorry there, I almost bumped into you" said the man, "Haha, its ok mister-" replied Zorel and he stopped abruptly, "Hey, I know you from somewhere, you look familiar…" said Zorel slowly, the man smiled, "Tobias. The name's Tobias, I'm friends with your father, you may have seen me a couple of times on tv during in the Pokémon league" Tobias said, Zorel and Kyoni looked at him stunned, "No way! I've watched you battle so many times!" said Kyoni excitedly, "We used to watch the battle between you and my dad over and over again, the battle you had when he was in the Sinnoh league" added Zorel with joy, "That battle was way before you time, quite amazing right? He was the first trainer to ever beat my Darkrai, and for that I will forever respect him…but that's enough about me! Haha, since you two are in Vermillion city, I'm assuming that you're on your Pokémon journey and you're here to challenge ?" asked Tobias, "Actually I've just beaten " said Zorel happily, "And I'm going to challenge him later" added Kyoni, "Wow, congratulations on your win then, and good luck on your battle…I didn't catch your name?" said Tobias, "Kyoni" Kyoni said, "Ah Kyoni, okay, maybe…if we meet again one day we'll have a battle" said Tobias smugly, "I'd love to!" said Kyoni happily. "But Tobias, why are you in Vermillion city?" asked Zorel, "Well actually I've been doing some investigating…there has been an unusual amount of electrical energy just south of Vermillion city so I've been checking it out, I believe it's the legendary Pokémon- Raikou" said Tobias, Zorel and Kyoni stood stunned, "Well we wish you the best of luck in your investigation Tobias!" said Kyoni strongly, "Thank you, now I must be off, I think I see a thunder cloud brewing, good luck in your battle!" Tobias said as he ran off towards the end of the city, "Do you think he is going to try and catch a Raikou?" asked Kyoni curiously, "Who knows, he'll surprise us one way or another" replied Zorel, they both then walked into the Pokémon centre, "Hey nurse Joy, could you heal my Pokémon for me please?" asked Zorel, "Sure thing, they shouldn't be too long" replied Nurse Joy. Kyoni and Zorel took a seat, "So Kyoni, you're up next against , know your team?" asked Zorel, "Yep, I was thinking about it after your match, and I was looking at his Pokémon so that I know how effectively he uses them so I'm going with Munchlax, Luxio and Dewott" said Kyoni, "That sounds like you best shot seeing as a few of your Pokémon are weak against electric typed Pokémon or they just aren't very effective" replied Zorel, "Yeah I know, but I've got my strategy all figured out" said Kyoni confidently, then suddenly they heard a loud commotion come from outside of the Pokémon centre, quickly they ran out and amongst a huge crowd, they ran to the edge of the city where they saw an enormous thunder cloud form over the far out sea, "Kyoni, do you think that could be Raikou, what Tobias was talking about?" asked Zorel, "It could be" he replied and then in the blink of an eye, a massive thunderbolt dropped from the cloud and a blur raced across the water, Kyoni and Zorel ran towards the edge of the city and as they arrived there the blur stopped moving and looked at them with glowing red eyes, "R-Raikou!" shouted Zorel and quickly it bolted off into the distance, and soon followed Tobias on his Latios, "Wow, Tobias really is quite the trainer!" said Kyoni excitedly, "Tell me about it!" added Zorel, slowly the massive crowd disappeared, "Excuse me, Zorel? Your Pokémon are fully healed" said Nurse Joy, "Oh thanks, I'll come and collect them now" replied Zorel, they walked back over to the Pokémon centre and collected Zorel's Pokémon, "Are you going to battle now?" asked Zorel, "Yep…I don't want to put it off any longer, too much pressure builds haha" replied Kyoni, they both laughed and exited the Pokémon centre. They arrived outside of the Pokémon gym, "This is it, you know how tough he is, so good luck!" said Zorel confidently, "I know…thanks" replied Kyoni, they entered the gym and Zorel went to the support stand, Kyoni stood outside the door, breathed in deeply, then walked through the stadium doors.

"Ahh, Kyoni! You're here finally!" said with great excitement, I'm ready to take you on, and I won't lose!" shouted Kyoni, smiled greatly, "I love that spirit! Ref- if you will" he said. "This battle will be between and the challenger Kyoni, single battle, substitutions are allowed only by the challenger. Let the battle, begin!" the referee announced, "Magneton I choose you!" shouted and his Magneton came onto the field, "Luxio you're on!" yelled Kyoni, "Magneton use magnet bomb!" shouted out , "Luxio counter it with iron tail!" commanded Kyoni and in the middle of the field collided two powerful steel type moves, "Now Luxio use thunder fang!" and quickly Luxio regained balance and charged at Magneton landing a powerful thunder fang attack, although it didn't do a lot of damage, "Magneton use zap cannon!" shouted and imminently Magneton launched a powerful zap cannon towards Luxio, "Dig, now!" cried Kyoni and just in time Luxio avoided the attack, everyone waited for what would happen next…"Luxio come from underneath and use dig!" shouted Kyoni, and immediately Luxio blowed Magneton from directly underneath dealing a lot of damage, "Now finish it off with iron tail!" and before Magneton could recover it was slammed across the stadium being knocked out, "I kinda expected more " said Kyoni with a taunting tone, growled, "Electabuzz! I choose you!" shouted out and Electabuzz took its place on the field, "Electabuzz use ice punch!" and at a blinding speed Electabuzz slammed Luxio into the far wall, "Now use fire punch!" and before Luxio could get up he was slammed deep into the wall with a power packed fire punch, "And finish it with thunder punch!" commanded , "Luxio use iron tail!" cried Kyoni and just as Electabuzz went to attack Luxio countered it with an iron tail attack blowing Electabuzz back, "Now use thunderbolt!" shouted Kyoni, "Counter it with thunder punch Electabuzz!" shouted and in the centre of the field the two moves collided, battling for dominance, but slowly Electabuzz started to overpower Luxio and all of a sudden it broke through the thunderbolt and smashed Luxio into the wall with a thunder punch, once the smoke cleared, they saw Luxio lying there, unable to battle, Kyoni sighed, "Luxio return…you battled well" he said quietly, "I expect more from you Kyoni" said mimicking Kyoni, "Rrr…Munchlax, I choose you!" and onto the field came Munchlax, rubbing its stomach lazily. "Electabuzz use ice punch!" shouted , "I don't know what moves Munchlax knows…dammit! Munchlax go!" cried out Kyoni and as Electabuzz came closer Munchlax suddenly charged at him, and at point blank range he grabbed Electabuzz and held him in the air, "Munchlax is using superpower!" said Kyoni happily, then Munchlax threw him across the room with great power, "The Pokédex says Munchlax knows ice punch…okay then! Munchlax use ice punch!" and charging through the dust Munchlax pounded Electabuzz down with an ice punch, "Electabuzz grab Munchlax and use seismic toss!" commanded and quickly Electabuzz grabbed Munchlax and leapt into the air then hurling him down into the ground dealing a lot of damage, "Now finish it off with giga impact!" and as Electabuzz fell to the ground it became cloaked in a powerful cloak of energy, "Munchlax, quickly get out of the way!" cried Kyoni, and as Munchlax looked up he saw Electabuzz hurl towards him and in a split second Munchlax moved out the way, "Now finish Electabuzz with ice punch Munchlax!" commanded Kyoni and Munchlax launched himself at Electabuzz and shockingly Electabuzz jumped at Munchlax, "Use thunder punch Electabuzz!" and both Pokémon collided ion the centre of the field and a blinding light filled the stadium, followed by an explosion…

Once the light had faded, there laid Electabuzz on the floor, unable to battle, "Electabuzz, return, you battled hard. I gotta hand it to you Kyoni, you really do know how to battle, but it's not getting any easier from here. Raichu, I choose you!" shouted, "I know that…Munchlax return, Dewott, I choose you!" said Kyoni, "Kid, I don't know if you're reckless and stupid, or if you have some ridiculous idea, but water types don't fare well against electric types" said , "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" said Kyoni confidently, "You better do. Raichu use thunder!" and imminently Raichu launched a powerful bolt of thunder towards, "Dewott block it with your shells!" shouted Kyoni, and quickly Dewott grabbed his shells and blocked the thunder attack just in time, "Now Dewott use razor shell!" commanded Kyoni and Dewott sliced Raichu, "Now use aqua jet!" and before Raichu had time to recover it was slammed into the wall by a powerful aqua jet attack. "Raichu, get up and use thunder!" yelled , "Dewott use hydro pump!" shouted Kyoni and as Raichu got up they both fired their attacks causing a massive explosion in the middle of the filed, but then suddenly the thunder blasted through the hydro pump and zapped Dewott! Once the attack stopped Dewott stood there, steaming, he then fell to the ground, barely able to battle, "Dewott return, you've battled well" said Kyoni, "Smart kid! Hahahahaha!" said sarcastically, "Munchlax I choose you! This isn't over " Kyoni said confidently, "Raichu use iron tail!" and without hesitation Raichu leaped towards Munchlax, "Munchlax counter it with ice punch!" and Munchlax hesitated until the moment Raichu was just above him and instead of countering the iron tail, he swiftly punched Raichu in the stomach blowing him across the stadium, "Now use super power!" commanded Kyoni, and as Raichu flew, Munchlax leaped and followed him preparing to finish Raichu, "Now Raichu!" and Raichu unleashed a powerful thunderbolt on Munchlax knocking it down to the floor, Raichu panted heavily, as did Munchlax, "You lose, today!" shouted Kyoni, "Not today kid! Raichu use hyper beam!" shouted from the top of his lungs, "Munchlax use solar beam!" and as the hyper beam fired towards Munchlax, Munchlax unleashed solar beam countering the hyper beam and the stadium was filled with a blinding light. Munchlax slowly started to edge backwards, but didn't give in then he took a step forward, a deep breath and with all his powerful put all his energy into the solar beam which over powered hyper beam and blasted Raichu into the wall, once the dust cleared and the light faded there lied Raichu on the ground unable to battle. "Raichu is unable to battle; is out of usable Pokémon! The winner of the battle is the challenger Kyoni!" announced the referee and Kyoni jumped with joy and hugged Munchlax, "Hahaha yeaaah! I knew we could win Munchlax!" said Kyoni happily, Munchlax smiled and nodded his head, walked over alongside Raichu, "That battle was amazing, I can honestly say I didn't see that coming from your Munchlax. I as the Vermillion City Gym Leader and obliged to give you this badge- the thunder badge, in recognition of your victory here, well done Kyoni!" said , Kyoni humbly took the thunder badge and placed it in his gym badge case. "Thanks , that battle really was something else, you made me work hard for that badge!" said Kyoni, "Haha of course I did! Couldn't let you earn it easily now could I!? but nevertheless, good luck throughout your journey Kyoni, I wish you the best of luck" said humbly, "Thanks a bunch" Kyoni replied as he departed from the gym.

"Kyoni that battle was amazing!" said Zorel, "I really didn't expect that power to come from Munchlax!" he added, "Me neither!" said Kyoni in reply, "Hey excuse me" said a young girl walking towards them, "Hey, can we help you little girl?" said Kyoni, "Actually mister, I was wondering if I could help you" said the little girl, "My name is Eliza, and this is my Pokémon- Togepi" she then added, "Oh…help me? How could you do that? And I'm Kyoni, this is Zorel" Kyoni replied, "Nice to meet you guys, well…Togepi and I like to help people, and we couldn't help but notice that you just came out of the gym here, and you look like you won so I'm guessing your Pokémon are tired right? Well Togepi can heal them!" she said happily, "H-heal them? How?" asked Kyoni, "Just watch" she replied, "Togepi use wish!" Eliza said and then Togepi used wish, directed towards Kyoni's Pokémon, "In a few minutes all your Pokémon should be back to full health! I'll be going now, bye-byeee!" Eliza said as she ran off with her Pokémon, "Huh? What? Umm…bye? Thanks?" Kyoni said confused, "That was strange" said Zorel, "Yeah I agree she was-" and suddenly Kyoni was interrupted by a loud barking, "What was that?" Kyoni said curiously, and then a large dark silhouette came charging towards Kyoni and pounced on him, Kyoni shouted with great fear, but as he looked up, on top of him stood a large Arcanine, "Kyoni, do you know this Arcanine ?!" asked Zorel immediately, "N-no, I don't…wait, I do! This is Professor Oak's Arcanine!" said Kyoni, "What's it doing all the way out here?" added Kyoni, "I dunno, let's go to the Pokémon centre and ask Oak" Zorel replied, Kyoni nodded his head in agreement and then they made their way to the Pokémon centre, once there they went to the PC station and called Professor Oak, "Ah Zorel, Kyoni! I was expecting you to call, how is your journey going?" he asked, "It's going great, we just earned our 3rd gym badge here in Vermillion city" Zorel said cheerfully "That's amazing Zorel and Kyoni, keep up the good work, do you by any chance have an Arcanine with you?" asked Oak hysterically, "Haha so it is yours!" Kyoni said, "Yes it is, he was helping my friend there in Vermillion city, could you do me a favour and end him to me now, thank you" Oak said, "Sure thing Prof, he's on his way" Zorel said, Zorel put Arcanine in a Pokéball and sent him to Professor Oak, "Thanks a lot" said Oak, "You're welc-" and from outside a huge explosion took place, "What was that?!" shouted Kyoni, "I dunno but we better check it out! We'll talk to you later Prof!" Zorel said, "Be careful you two!" Oak said as they ran out of the centre, as they exited they headed towards the north gate and headed through onto route 6, "There's a fire!" shouted Kyoni.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the Sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.

Brock - Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and one of Ash's Ketchum's Oldest friends.

Misty - Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym and is too one of Ah Ketchum's oldest travelling companions.

- Gym Leader of the Vermillion city gym an ex-army Lieutenant.

Zorel's Team:

Eevee; Iron tail, shadow ball, dig, bite.

Pignite; Flamethrower, fire pledge, arm thrust, wild charge.

Servine; Leaf storm, leaf blade, grass pledge, leaf tornado.

Gible; Dragon claw, dig, dragon rage.

Starly; Wing attack, aerial ace, u-turn.

Kyoni's Team:

Luxio; Thunderbolt, iron tail, thunder fang, fire fang.

Dewott; Razor Shell, water pulse, aqua jet, x-scissor.

Murkrow; Sky attack, brave bird, drill peck, fly.

Munchlax; Solar beam, ice punch, super power, body slam.

Magikarp; Splash.

Deino; Dragon rage, bite, dragon breathe.


	10. Chapter 10 - Old Enemies And New Friends

Chapter 10: Old Enemies Becoming New Friends!

"We need to put that fire out ASAP!" shouted Zorel, they both ran to the north gate of the town and onto route 6, "This fire is out of control!" shouted Kyoni worriedly. "Dewott I choose you!" shouted Kyoni, "Starly, Servine come on out!" shouted Zorel, "Servine?! What are you doing?" asked Kyoni impatiently, "I have an idea! Trust me! Get Dewott to use water pulse into the air!" shouted Zorel confidently and without hesitation, "Dewott, use water pulse into the air!" and quickly Dewott launched a powerful water pulse high into the sky, "Now Servine use leaf blade on the water pulse!" and swiftly Servine sliced the water pulse which caused to explode and cause a massive downpour on the forest, extinguishing most of the flames, "That was pure genius!" shouted out Kyoni happily, "Hahaha, now we can just extinguish these small flames easily" said Zorel, "Starly use whirlwind!" commanded Zorel, "Dewott use hydro pump!" said Kyoni and both Pokémon extinguished the remaining flames.

"You guys did an awesome job! Well done" said Kyoni and Zorel congratulating their Pokémon and out of nowhere came an intense flamethrower which just missed Servine, "What the?!" and before Zorel said anymore several more came towards Servine, "Dodge them Servine!" cried out Zorel and quickly Servine did everything she could to avoid the oncoming attacks, "Where are these attacks coming from?!" shouted Zorel confused, and suddenly a silhouette came running towards them, "What's that Pokémon?" asked Kyoni and it swiftly jumped into the air, still unknown, and launched itself down using a powerful slash attack, "Dodge it now!" and just in time Servine managed to move out of the way, slowly the dust cleared…"It's a Combusken!" shouted Kyoni, "Combusken why are you attacking Servine?!" Asked Zorel; Combusken growled…

*_Looking into Combusken's history…*_

"It's a wild Snivy!" shouted a trainer, "Torchic I choose you! Use ember!" and quickly the Torchic used ember, the Snivy attacked back with a vicious leaf tornado over powering ember, "Attack back with peck!" commanded the trainer, the Snivy dodged it easily and slammed it down with a harsh leaf blade, "Torchic get up! Now use flamethrower!" and it landed a critical hit on the Snivy, "Now use ember again!" and Torchic quickly launched an ember attack, which Snivy swiftly managed to avoid and attacked back with leaf blade. "Torchic get up! Use flamethrower!" he shouted angrily and Torchic in a hurry used flamethrower but Snivy narrowly avoided the attack and fire a powerful leaf storm, knocking Torchic out. Snivy then fled. The trainer took Torchic to the Pokémon centre to be healed and the walked outside, "Torchic come out" and Torchic came out of his Pokéball, "I'm releasing you, you can't even beat a Snivy despite the type disadvantage he had. You're weak and I won't deal with you any longer" he said as he walked away, Torchic cried out, tears running down his face, his trainer didn't return…

Torchic spent his days and nights, training ferociously using his anger against Snivy as his passion and drive, he challenged passing trainers and battled until he won, and once he had evolved he sought out stronger trainers and pursued Snivy. While training alongside Combusken noticed a silhouette of Snivy in the distance, and so through his curiosity he closed in on the silhouette discovering that it was indeed Snivy, and so with great anger and no thought, he launched several flamethrower attacks which Snivy noticed and swiftly avoided the attacks, and at one glance at Combusken, Snivy knew it was Torchic, only that he had evolved so Snivy fled. Combusken pursued Snivy through the forest continuously launching flamethrowers which Snivy managed to avoid, as Snivy got farther ahead he managed to lose Combusken, once Combusken had lost sight he ran in the opposite direction. What neither Pokémon realised was that all the flamethrowers Combusken launched had set the forest alight, once Snivy had noticed the forest was on fire, she panicked and ran, but no matter the direction she ran she was surrounded by fire so she jumped through the flames and ran towards the foot of and as she neared the exit of the forest a large tree fell and pinned her down, Snivy laid unconscious on the ground. From a distance Combusken saw Snivy but instead of helping, he disappeared through the flames…

*_Back to the present day…*_

Eevee came out of his Pokéball; "Combusken wants revenge against Servine, a while back, when they were only Snivy and Torchic, Servine beat Combusken in a battle and for that, Combusken's trainer abandoned him, and because of that Combusken wants to defeat Servine, to prove he is stronger than he ever was" said Eevee, everyone sighed, "WAIT WHAAAAAAAT?!" shouted Zorel and Kyoni, "How is it possible you can speak?! You're a Pokémon!" shouted Zorel profoundly confused, "Yes I am a Pokémon…but because of my genetic makeup, I've adapted and been able to speak human, I think that's the reason anyway" replied Eevee, the stared with shock, "O…k…well, we're all gonna have to get used to this" said Zorel slowly, there was silence, "Okay Combusken! You want to battle Servine and prove that you are stronger then you once was right?" asked Kyoni, Combusken nodded his head, "Alright then, Combusken- battle with me" said Kyoni everyone was shocked, then Combusken smiled, "Kyoni, you and Combusken vs me and Servine right?" asked Zorel, "Yep, exactly that" replied Kyoni.

They both took a side on the forest clearing, "Combusken, we can do this" said Kyoni, Combusken nodded, "Servine you ready?" asked Zorel, Servine stood firm. Everyone stood quietly then, "Combusken use slash!" shouted Kyoni and without any hesitation Combusken rapidly launched himself towards Servine, "Now Servine dodge it and use leaf blade!" and just as Combusken got close Servine swung around him and slammed him down with a powerful leaf blade, "Now use leaf tornado!" and before Combusken could get to his feet Servine kept him pinned by the powerful leaf tornado, "Combusken turn around and use flamethrower!" and as Servine was still in mid-air Combusken unleashed a blast of fire landing a super effective hit on Servine, "Now use slash!" and as Servine fell Combusken charged at her, "Counter it with leaf blade!" and quickly Servine countered the slash attack, "Servine jump off of Combusken now!" and in a split second Servine rebounded off of the attack, "Now use grass pledge!" commanded Zorel and as Servine landed it imminently shouted out and roots and vines circled Combusken and then squeezed it causing Combusken to shout out in pain. Slowly the roots and vines disappeared leaving Combusken on the floor exhausted, "Combusken I know you can do this!" shouted Kyoni, and sharply Combusken looked up, "Now Combusken use double kick!" shouted Kyoni and in the blink of an eye Combusken pounded Servine back with an immense double kick, "Servine use leaf storm!" and quickly Servine launched a powerful leaf storm at Combusken, "Tear through it using flamethrower!" shouted Kyoni and as the leaf storm headed towards Combusken the flamethrower tore straight through the leaf storm and scorched Servine. After the flames disappeared, Servine wobbled as she stood up, "Now finish it off with slash Combusken!" and rapidly Combusken slashed right through Servine and she fell to the floor, unable to battle.

"Hahaha ahw right!" shouted Kyoni, "See Combusken I told you that you could do it" he added happily, Combusken stood there looking satisfied with the victory, "That was a great battle Servine, times change so don't worry about a thing" said Zorel comfortingly, Servine smiled without a worry. Combusken and Servine looked at each other from a distance and walked towards each other in the middle of the field, Servine put her hand out and Combusken stared at it intensely, then Combusken shook her hand as old enemies became new friends! Kyoni and Zorel both cheered for the two Pokémon, "Hey Combusken, seeing the potential in you when you was battling was amazing, so I was thinking, how would you like to join my team?" asked Kyoni, Combusken looked back and forth and then looked at Kyoni and nodded, Kyoni smiled happily, "Awesome, Pokéball go!" and Kyoni threw a Pokéball at Combusken, -WOBBLE…WOBBLE…WOBBLE…PING!- "Hahaa, I got a Combusken!" shouted Kyoni happily, "Servine return" said Zorel, "Umm…Zorel, there's something wrong with the Pokéball" said Kyoni strangely, he tapped the button continuously however the ball wouldn't open, "Kyoni, you have 7 Pokémon on your team, each trainer is only permitted to have 6 on their team at any one time" said Zorel, Kyoni stared blankly at Zorel… "NOOOO!" he shouted, "Ah man! This means that I have to change up my team….what Pokémon don't I use?" he said to himself, "I know! I'll send my Magikarp to , he can stay there for a while" said Kyoni, "Yeah, we'll need to head back to vermillion and make that call to " added Zorel, Kyoni nodded his head, "Oh I know, I'll call him on the xtransceiver to give him a heads up" Zorel added, as they walked back down to Vermillion city Zorel rang , "Hey there Zorel how are things?" asked Oak, "Yeah they're going great Professor, we're on our way back to Vermillion city, Kyoni wants to send his Magikarp to stay with you for a while" Zorel replied, "Okay sure thing, I'll get the system ready, thanks for letting me know, see you in a bit" said Oak, and the chat ended. They passed through the city gate and headed towards the Pokémon centre, they entered and made their way to the trading station, Kyoni stood in front of the monitor and turned it on, and he waited for a connection to be established. "Hi there Kyoni!" said Professor Oak enthusiastically, "Hey prof! I've got Magikarp here ready to trade" Kyoni said, "And I've got Combusken right here for you, place the Pokéball in the empty pod there and the trade will start" said Oak to Kyoni, he nodded his head and then placed the Pokéball in the pod, Oak did the same and very quickly the two balls charged and were swapped unnoticeably, Kyoni grabbed the Pokéball and touched the button and out came Combusken, "Awesome! Thanks Professor!" said Kyoni happily, "More than welcome you are, I'll do some work with Magikarp foe you" Oak replied, "Thanks a bunch, I'll speak to you another time!" said Kyoni and the connection was ended.

"Awesome, we got Combusken; our teams are all set, let's get going towards Celadon city!" said Zorel happily, Kyoni nodded his head and they exited the Pokémon centre. Zorel pulled out his town map, "According to the town map…to get to Celadon city we need to go back up to Saffron city and then west and we'll end up in Celadon city" said Zorel, "Ok I see, well I suggest we get moving now" replied Kyoni, Zorel nodded his head and the headed to the north city gate exit, they passed through the gate on to route 6 and Zorel looked at his watch, "It's 5.30 now, so I reckon we should make it to Celadon before night fall" he said, "So let's get there asap" Kyoni added, they walked quickly along route 6, "Woah, look at all these Pokémon…" said Kyoni and as they looked around they saw varieties of Pokémon in the trees and bushes, "There are Pokémon from lots of regions here!" he then added, the Pokémon smiled at them as they walked on, "we're gonna be amazing trainers, I just know it" said Zorel passionately, Kyoni nodded his head in agreement, "Look, I can see the glow from Saffron city already!" shouted out Kyoni happily, "Yeah me too!" added Zorel and then they started running towards the glow until they saw the city gate, and then they ran as fast as they could up to the gate and passed through it, "Wait, I wanna check something, excuse me" Zorel said, "What time does the west city gate close?" he asked the gate officer, "It closes in 2 minutes sir, if you want to make it you have to run" he replied, "Ah man! Okay thank you!" Zorel said and they both ran as quickly as they could, they tried not to bump into anyone as they approached the west wing, "Quickly Kyoni!" shouted Zorel as they ran into the west gate just before the gate door locked they pushed through onto route 8, "WHEW! We made it!" said Kyoni exhaustingly, "I know right, just about! And lucky Celadon is only a few minutes down this route so it's not too far" said Zorel. They started walking, a bit slower than before as they were trying to catch their breathes, "Once we reach Celadon city we'll head over to the Pokémon centre to stay for the night" said Kyoni, "Yeah, it will be too late to do anything" said Zorel, they continued walking on and just up ahead they saw Celadon city, "Finally we're here" said Zorel in a tired manner, they sluggishly walked through Celadon city's gates and immediately they saw a commotion.

They looked stunned, "Urmm…excuse me" Zorel said to a stranger, "What's going?" he asked eagerly, "There is a gym battle taking place, things just got really intense and people are going to watch!" he said excitedly and then he ran off, "Woah, a gym battle now? Let's check it out Kyoni!" Zorel said enthusiastically, he nodded and they both ran to where the crowd was and pushed their way to the front, "What?! An outdoor stadium!" shouted Zorel and there they saw an oval shaped area of grass and a challenger engaged in a battle with the gym leader, Kyoni and Zorel watched… "Swellow use aerial ace!" shouted the trainer, "Tangrowth use bind on Swellow and stop it in its tracks!" shouted the gym leader and just as Swellow got close Tangrowth wrapped him up in his vines, "Now throw it back into the air and use ancient power!" shouted the leader and Tangrowth followed the exact instructions, "Finish it off with power whip" she said calmly and Tangrowth relentlessly whipped Swellow, leaving it unable to battle, "Swellow return…Ambipom go!" the trainer shouted, "Ambipom use brick break!" he shouted, "Tangrowth use sleep powder" the leader said in the calmest fashion, and before Snivy got the chance to attack it was put straight to sleep, the trainer was absolutely stunned, "Wake up!" he cried out, "Now Tangrowth use energy ball" and quickly Tangrowth launched a powerful energy ball dealing a good amount of damage on Ambipom, "Use solar beam" she then said, and patiently Tangrowth charged the attack and the quickly launched it, suddenly, just as solar beam was a few yards from Ambipom, it woke up and jumped into the air, "Yes Ambipom! Now use double hit!" and quickly Ambipom managed to land a successful strong hit on Tangrowth, "Now use brick break" he commanded and before Tangrowth could react it was slammed down with a brick break, the leader whispered, "Tangrowth, charge solar beam…" the trainer started to get his confidence back, "Ambipom finish it with shadow claw!" he shouted, Tangrowth stayed down, appearing to be defeated…"Now!" the leader shouted, Tangrowth jumped up quickly and fired an immensely powerful solar beam completely blowing Ambipom back and knocking it out. "Ambipom is unable to battle; the challenger is out of useable Pokémon, the winner is the gym leader Erika!" the referee announced and then the crowd cheered for Erika and then the trainer departed from the stadium."Woaah…that gym leader is really powerful" said Kyoni, "Yeah she really is…I can't wait to battle her!" said Zorel with and anticipating manner, "That's all for today folks! I'll see you tomorrow with new challengers, good night!" said Erika as she disappeared, "Kyoni, tomorrow we'll challenge her to a battle" said Zorel.

*_The next day…_*

*DING DONG!* "It is now 8am in Celadon city." Kyoni and Zorel woke up with a massive yawn, "Man that sleep was just what I needed" said Kyoni, "I know exactly what you mean!" said Zorel in agreement, "Well, todays the day we get our 4th gym badges" said Zorel excitedly, they both jumped out of bed, got dressed and grabbed their gear, heading to get breakfast in the lobby. "So Kyoni, what set of Pokémon are you gonna use?" asked Zorel, "Well she's a grass type gym leader right? So I'm going to use Combusken, Murkrow, Deino and Munchlax if I need to" replied Kyoni, "Mmm, sounds solid, you should have that badge easily" added Zorel, "Hahaha I hope so! But what about you, what's your team?" asked Kyoni, "Easy; Pignite, Starly and Gible, Servine and Eevee wouldn't have much of an advantage" said Zorel, "Sounds like you know what you're doing, as per usual" replied Kyoni, they both laughed.

Key:

Zorel Ketchum - Main character, starting his journey as a pokemon trainer

May Ketchum - Zorel's mother, once a world famous pokemon contenst master, also the wife of a pokemon champion

Ash Ketchum - A world famous Pokemon champion and the husband of May, and the father of Zorel, he gave Zorel his first pokemon - Eevee

Eevee - Zorel's first pokemon hes had for a while, they are as close as Ash is with his Pikachu

Professor Oak - The head of the global pokemon information industry and a professor in Pallet town

Azazel - Zorel's childhood friend and rival; he starts his journey when Zorel does and is very head strong and strives after power.

Kyoni - Zorel and Azazel's childhood friend, he is very kind and enthusiastic about pokemon.

Stefan Ketchum - Ash's oldest son and the champion of the Sinnoh region, very powerful but still not as strong as his father, although he is just like him.

Brock - Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and one of Ash's Ketchum's Oldest friends.

Misty - Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym and is too one of Ah Ketchum's oldest travelling companions.

- Gym Leader of the Vermillion city gym an ex-army Lieutenant.

Zorel's Team:

Eevee; Iron tail, shadow ball, dig, bite.

Pignite; Flamethrower, fire pledge, arm thrust, wild charge.

Servine; Leaf storm, leaf blade, grass pledge, leaf tornado.

Gible; Dragon claw, dig, dragon rage.

Starly; Wing attack, aerial ace, u-turn.

Kyoni's Team:

Luxio; Thunderbolt, iron tail, thunder fang, fire fang.

Dewott; Razor Shell, water pulse, aqua jet, x-scissor.

Murkrow; Sky attack, brave bird, drill peck, fly.

Munchlax; Solar beam, ice punch, super power, body slam.

Magikarp; Splash. (AT OAKS LAB.)

Deino; Dragon rage, bite, dragon breathe.

Combusken; Slash, flamethrower, double kick, peck.


End file.
